Songs of Rephiam & Stevie Rae
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: A collection of songs relating to the relationship between the weirdest couple of HoN, Rephiam & Stevie Rae. Rated for safety. Complete for now.
1. So Contagious

I know I said that my next Steviam/Rehprae (Stevie Rae/Rephiam) story would be the "change" from Raven Mocker to human but I heard this song and I was like yep. I have to do this.

_The lyrics are in italics,_ the thoughts/speech is regular.

* * *

Rephiam POV:

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected_

It is completely unexpected. A Raven Mocker such as me with a vampyre like her. I would have never in a million years would have ever placed us two together but we're here now.

_And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you_

I know when she gets angry for my lack of understanding or participation in her quest to change the views of the others and of myself. I do not wish to make her mad but I just want to take things slow and easily for it is difficult for me, probably not as difficult as her, but I never knew anything else other than what I am, what I did, but no matter how many times she may walk away from me, I will always try to get her back.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

I know this is completely not in line with how I am supposed to be but when I am with her all those actions are thrown with the wind. I would always try and to me it is like a disease, one that I cannot, and yet I do not wish, leave from.

_Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you with first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
To take a hold of you_

I never actually believed in love at first sight before. But her kindness towards me when I was injured and her eyes just made me believe. And all those times she called out in pain or when she was in trouble I never once wanted to let her out of my arms, I still do not.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?_

I wonder if, when, I tell her what is in my heart if she will laugh. I hope not. For when she last left she told me my heart mattered and back then I did not believe but with this feeling burning heavily in my heart I come to see that if it matters to her it should matter for me and if she said it mattered in the first place then there must be some chance that she will welcome my love.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously

* * *

_

Well it's done. Review please. Much love.


	2. Falling For You

Stevie Rae POV:

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

Could I be insane? The possibility is, well, possible, 'cause shoot, he's a Raven Mocker! Not only the first one but scary, evil fallen angel dude Kalona's fav son. And not only that but we've really only known each other for a while and despite our little Imprint we've got goin' on I still don't know him fully… Still, it's just so hard not to fall for him.

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

There are some times where the Imprint makes me really, what's the word? Fidgety I suppose. Especially when I'm near him, like _touching_ near him. I really don't quite understand it but what I do know is that it's nothing like I've ever felt before. It's almost like love.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

I especially think about him when I'm away from him. It gets to the point where one of the vamps here will be talkin' to me and all I can possibly retain is nothing but Rephiam. I'm pretty sure they all think I'm crazy for spacing out half of the time but who cares, like really?

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

Man. That night when we saw our reflections in the fountain and he looked all hot and sexy. Man… Just thinking about it gets me all blushing mad red and giggly. I still sort of feel his hand in mines and it was just so blissful, alone together in the silence of night.

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

If he knew how I felt would he want to stay away?

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Would he not care?

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

I just can't take this not knowing. I want to know.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

And if he feels the same?

_I'm fallin' for you_

How will we ever truly be together then?

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

Oh well. Who really cares?

* * *

The song was Falling For You by Colbie Caillat. So review and don't be shy to ask for a song.


	3. Love Remains the Same

Now this song is with both and it's going to switch POVs. The first is Rephiam, then Stevie Rae, then Rephiam, ect.

* * *

_1000 times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
You make me wanna run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black_

Every time we see each other I feel that pull, so strong that I cannot possibly pull away from it. The whole world just slips away when we are with each other, every time. 

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

The world out there is crazy, wild, but I'm glad I have him because truth it, I'm done pretending that I don't feel anything for that Raven Mocker of mine.

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But, love remains the same_

As I lay dying before she came I was sure that there was not any other thing I could do in the world. But then there she was, pushing me far from that darkness and my mistakes will be changed, and I owe it to her alone.

_I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space  
The city buzz sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through 7 bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same_

I'm bound to him more than one way. I'm bound to his humanity and you can't imagine how hard it is to find that humanity and hold onto it, especially when it comes in small blurs.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

_So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
It's all left still to play_

We have to stay strong. With the problem between my father and of the vampyre society we can only be strong, strong for our love.

_We - we could have had the sun  
Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here_

We could have so much more with each other, but it's those dang trouble makers, especially his father and I wish we could do more but we're all the way over here and they're all over there.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending_

We are done pretending that nothing is happening.

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change_

Everything will be different, that we can assure.

_I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
as if this could last forever_

And in the end we'll always stay together…

_Love remains the same_

Because love always remains the same.

_Love remains the same

* * *

_

Song is Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale.


	4. The Only Exception

Requested by Belladonna Kyle, the song is The Only Exception by Paramore. Going to be on both POVs again and it's going to start off with Rephiam again.

* * *

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

I remember how restless and how unstable my father had become when goddess Nyx had rejected him and caused him to fall from the heavens. My father was brokenhearted and devastated and unwanted. He tried everything in his power to forget everything he ever did for her and everything he felt for her. It almost broke my own heart, being there from the near beginning not knowing what would happen next in the world and it was saddening to see him trying to pick the pieces up.

_And my mamma swore she would  
never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if does not exist.  
But darling... You, are, the only exception (x4)_

The whole thing with Nyx and Kalona is all but dramatic when I first heard of it. It's just messed up and chaotic for me. I mean the guy's freakin' insane and evil! The thing that really makes it weird is that Nyx is the mother of us (Vampyres) and supposed to be watchin' us, and veiwin' us and makin' sure we're alright but yet she influences the lives of others. What do I mean? Well shoot, I don't know. I guess I'm thinking about Rephiam and how his life's sort of influenced by Nyx. I mean she _was _Rephiam's daddy's Queen and all. I guess what I'm really tryin' to say is that he's about as into this as anyone of us is. Indirectly he has been shaped by Nyx and thus I believe that there is some way that this all could be but coincidence.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

I have been taken by storm for these new feeling arousing from inside of me, especially with her. I have been taken by the way my heart brightens up when she smiles or laughs and how it breaks when she leaves or is gone away for too long or injured. It really scares me, what I am feeling, especially from what happened with my father, but the strangest thing is that I never want it to leave. This, what frightens me more than death, is something I do not want to be apart from. 

_Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception (x3)_

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

There's coincidence, I realize that. The who; we're both the first of our kind, the what; we're all connected through Nyx, the how; his daddy's ex-job of Guardian, and the why… Well I really don't know but I'm sure it's for something important. I just hope that this relationship of ours, Rephiam's and mines, though it may be difficult, maybe even impossible, I hope it lasts. I sometimes wonder if this is even happenin' 'cause it's all like a dream.

_You, are, the only exception (x8)_

_And I'm on my way to believing (x2)_

Only one thing is certain, I am believing in love.


	5. Hero

Just as a note, this is the past, present, and future (it will skip around so try not to get confused) of Rephiam's and Stevie Rae's relationship from Rephiam's eyes and by future I do mean entirely made up and only for fan pleasure unless of course it actually happens in the book serious and I hit it dead on.

* * *

Rephiam POV:

_(Whispered) Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight? _

What were to happen if you had decided not to save me while I was injured? That I will not even bare to imagine for it would be too much for me. What I do wonder, truly wonder, on if you would ever want to be seen with me in front of others? Just like that of a dance, standing surrounded by others, their eyes watching the movement of the pair. I wonder if you would ever run and leave me forever without so much of a looking glance. I wonder if I were ever to cry, either it be from pain, or sadness, or even happiness if you would cry alongside me. If you want to know what I believe, I believe that maybe not now, but later, you would be honored if you were to be seen with me, that you would never abandon me, that you would cry with me, that you will save my soul.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? _

I caressed you once before, today when we were near the fountain, before you left. I felt the softness of your skin and hair and I almost touched your lips as well. I wondered how you were to react so I did not venture out that far. I seem to wonder a lot about you and your many actions. It seems every second I think of you and your laugh. I would like to make you laugh. Maybe when you return, if you every do and I do hope you do, I will try and make you laugh. There is one thing I am certain about though, and that is how I feel despite my heart not mattering (though you say it does). I am in love with you. When I last came to you in the tunnels and I saw the scene before me my heart did break but none the less I fought for you, fought against that boy, and yes I would have died for you then if that what was necessary. Though for now, I only wish you are here, holding me in your arms.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

I can be a hero if I wanted to. I have never wanted to be a hero more than now. I want to be yours and protect you, stand by you and cure pain away with a single touch. I would defend you until you say the word and take my breath from my body. I will be your hero.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight_

I had once claimed to the white bull that you are mine and to be honestly truthful I do believe that but I knew that it was up to you to decide who you really belong to, or in a sense want to be with and when you confirmed that you are bound to me I only realized then that I have possibly gone too deep. I really realize that now as we stand before the humanity version of me, ready to fly into battle to retrieve my humanity fully and completely. I seriously wonder if I had lost my mind. I would lose the one thing that makes me me, my wings, my joy in life. I mentally punish myself, my father's words starting to hit me, I do not care that I have lost my mind nor that I will inevitably lose my wings if I win (an I will win for you), all I care about is that you will be with me and that you are here with me now. With that last thought I fling myself forward and attack.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

I hold you in my arms as you cry tears of happiness (since I feel that feeling through our Imprint). I pull you into my lap and gently push strands of golden hair off your face. I smile at you with my new human mouth and I do not care of all I lost, or my father just disowning me a few short moments ago, I love you, and I have you and I have been dying to do this since the first moment I met you; I kiss you with all my might.

_I just want to hold you (2x)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight _

Your friends hate me. They glare and stare and repeatedly insult me. I do not say anything for I do not care what they say. I am here and there is nothing they can do about it. The only one that seems to not mind is your best friend Zoey. She smiles at me and repeatedly congratulates us on our new found freedom with our relationship. I thank her always and hope that soon the others will follow.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away (x2)_

I pull you away from the electricity that emanated from the returned Dallas. I glare at him as I push you behind me. I have lost my wings, I have been disowned by my father, I went through hell and there was no way this boy here would take you away from me now, or ever for that matter. He states he will bite you, break our Imprint, I say he has to go through me first. Electricity comes forward to his hands and I discover that my wings can come back. I smile greatly as I face of Dallas in (what Stevie Rae just proclaimed) my in-between stage. He is going down.

_You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero_

I would be your hero; I am your hero, as long as we both shall live.

* * *

Song was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Please review, much love.


	6. No One

Stevie Rae POV:

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

I just wish that I didn't have to worry about the other's finding out about you. I just really wish it could be easier, that you were just born human or somethin' and not a Raven Mocker, but I guess that's really selfish of me. I really shouldn't be blaming you on everything. If anything it's all my fault and not yours. I saved you (which by now I'm glad I did), I healed you, made sure you got better and I just had to almost die, again. I'm pretty sure it would have been better if I didn't get so in trouble that one day. We wouldn't have this Imprint and I certainly wouldn't be having this problem. But you know what? I'm glad you came to the rescue and gave me some of your blood to live (I also thank you for breaking my old Imprint with Aphrodite). I just know that it really can't get any worse than this. Well… that's a lie. My friends could abandon me and you could get killed but I just hope everything's gonna be alright.

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

I know the first thing that would come out of my friends' mouths if I ever tell them about you (which I figure that at _some _point I'm gonna have to), they'd yell at me sayin' that you're a Raven Mocker, your evil, killed people and that you're downright nasty but I don't know Rephiam. I just don't feel as if that's the real you. I know that there's more humanity in you than your brothers and I know that you can be changed and I know that they can never say anything to get in the way of the both of us. I just care about ya too much.

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

Shoot. All this time I'm thinking about me and not of you. I'm pretty sure your wonderin' just as much as I am (if not more) about what my friends will say and what your daddy will say or even do. You must be a least be scared. I know I would be scared crap-less if I were to face off your father alone and tell him that you're Imprinted with a vampyre and tryin' to change for the better (or at least I hope you are). Your father's a fallen angel and stronger than vampyres and despite you being strong and powerful as well, you just wouldn't be a match for your daddy alone. You'd probably get killed. Dang. It looks like no matter which way you're gonna end up dead. Well you know what? I'm not gonna let that happen. I'll stick with ya no matter what.

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

I really don't know what Kalona would do to you but I'm sure it won't be pleasant. Like I said before you'd most likely get killed. And then there are your brothers. There are like thousands of them. All willing to become daddy's new favorite ('cause something like that would happen right?) and they'll do anything your dad commands them to. Will he set them all on you? Most likely. I wouldn't doubt it. I wonder if you'll be able to fight them off. Maybe one or two at a time but you just cannot do it alone. And what will happen if you become the boy (the very sexy, hot boy) in the fountain? Would you become as weak as a human? Would Kalona then kill you afterwards? My heart's racin' just thinking about it. I'm scared, for the both of us. I don't want you to die and I have a feeling you don't want me to neither.

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
I'm telling you that there is…_

My momma kept on telling me about 'the one' that I will find someday and be completely in love with and that I would marry the guy and be with him together and all that junk (well not junk, I actually find it romantic). I thought I had it with Dallas, the cute guy with the green-ish eyes and the gentleman sort of personality. I really thought I would be with him forever but when you came along and I actually started to get to know you Dallas seemed to have started to slip away from my heart, quickly I might add. And I'm glad you did 'cause it turned out that he was a jerk and way too angry and jealous. If he ever came back I wouldn't have to worry 'cause since you came and protected me then I know you'd do it again. You're just a gentleman that way…

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh, oh, oh..._

That's why I'm saying that there is absolutely no one in the whole wide, chaotic, world that can ever get between the both of us. We're too close with each other, strong with each other and we care about each other to the end of the world and beyond. I just have a feelin' and that's we're always gonna stay together.

* * *

The song was No One by Alicia Keys. Please review.


	7. Waiting for the End

This is about Rephiam thinking about what he should do with his life. Now I should say this that at the end (like the 2nd to last thought paragraph) is when the time changes and it is the time where (SPOILER) Rephiam fights his humanity in Burned.

* * *

Rephiam POV:

_This is not the end  
This is not the beginning  
Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone  
And the violent rhythm  
Though the words sound steady  
Something empties within 'em_

It seems like the end yet I know it is far from it. There is fighting everywhere I go it seems. Especially now. With everything my father has gotten us into I would have been surprised if no fights broke out. Not to mention Neferet, the female vampyre that is throwing all of this out of proportion. She seems to be feeding off all this darkness she is created and with that so is my father. It just keeps on continuing, this cycle of good versus evil. It will never end and quite frankly I dislike my position now.

_We say yeah  
With fists fly up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something  
That's invisible there  
Cuz we're livin at the mercy  
Of the pain and the fear  
Until we dead it  
Forget it and  
Let it all disappear_

This position of mine, locked between two sides, held by only two people and two people alone. One on side is my father. The bond between him and myself is a strong one and will not break easily. On the other is she, she who has done so much yet so little to change me and my opinions that I really cannot believe it. Stevie Rae, the Red One, she is on the other, the side of light. I would easily pick a side (it should be as such) but the pain and the fear is something I really am worried off. If I were to go with my father the pain will be for both Stevie Rae and I, the pain of separation, the fear that I would experience is for her and what my father will do to her if anything should go awry and if I were to stay with Stevie Rae the pain would be the loss of connection I would go through with my father and the fear would be once again directed towards her. I do not matter, only she does.

_Waiting for the end to come  
Wishing I had strength to stand  
This is not what I had planned  
It's out of my control  
Flying at the speed of light  
Thoughts were spinning in my head  
So many things were left unsaid  
It's hard to let you go_

I had never planned to get left behind in the first place and go through this (though now I am glad I did). It was out of my control. I was injured and unable to go on. The thoughts of death and abandonment were lodged deeply in my mind. Then she came and she pushed all those thoughts away. I have thanked her many times, but not for that. I should but I once again fear what might come out, some unsaid feelings. I just do not want to lose her or myself in any process.

_I know what it takes to move on  
I know how it feels to lie  
All I wanna do  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got_

I know what I need to do to get through this indecisive moment. I would either somehow break the Imprint between Stevie Rae and I and fly off towards my father with no internal fear of fear itself or do the ultimate sacrifice and become human for her (that would make it easier I silently admit). I am leaning towards the sacrifice to be truthful. The thought of having full humanity is almost breathtaking. Then the thought of being with her with no rules or limitations is breathtaking. So with that I am holding onto the little humanity I have inside of me.

_Sitting in an empty room  
Trying to forget the past  
This was never meant to last  
I wish it wasn't so  
I know what it takes to move on  
I know how it feels to lie  
All I wanna do  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got_

I sit in the house alone when she is gone and I use that quiet time to think about my situation fully and completely. I do not know how many times I have actually gone over it, the only thing I do know is that it has been countless times and I always seem to fall towards the side of Stevie Rae though there is still my father. I know he is the only thing holding me back from completely handing myself over to the Red One. I contemplate that there is going to be some moment in my life, in the near future, that I will finally have to make a decision and it will follow me for the rest of my immortal life (an excruciatingly long time I should add). The thought that really sells me (Stevie Rae told me that line is used when something sounds really great), is that if I do choose Stevie Rae, I will be with her forever.

_What was left  
When that fire was gone  
I thought it felt alright  
But that right was wrong  
All caught up in the eye of the storm  
And trying to figure out  
What it's like moving on  
And I don't even know  
What kind of things I said  
My mouth kept moving  
And my mind went dead  
Picking up the pieces  
Now where to begin  
The hardest part of ending  
Is starting again  
All I wanna do  
Is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got_

Then came the final moment. My father was on his knees in front of Neferet and all I could think about is the girl next to me. I move my eyes so I can see her better and I pull my wing over her. I saw the corners of her lips move up and she sidestepped closer to me and sighed. I almost sighed myself. My heart glowed with warmth. I wish I could just stay like this. I would die happily like this. Then came the embodiment of my humanity. It looked exactly like the boy in the fountain that Stevie Rae and I had saw almost weeks ago. He raised his hand and spoke. "Come with me and he'll go away." I felt Stevie Rae tense up. She took a breath before stepping out of my one-winged embrace. "It's not that easy." She replied in her accent lined voice, a voice I have grown to love. The embodiment dropped its hand and glared at me. I looked up to see my father. "Do not fail me again Rephiam!" I lightly scoffed. I have made my decision.

_This is not the end  
This is not the beginning  
Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone  
(I'm holding on to what I haven't got)  
And the violent rhythm  
Though the words sound steady  
Something empties within 'em We say yeah  
With fists fly up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something  
That's invisible there  
Cuz we're livin' at the mercy  
(I'm holding on to what I haven't got)  
Of the pain and the fear Until we dead it  
Forget it  
Let it all disappear_

This is not the end but the beginning. There will always be fighting against Light and the Darkness. It is a violent dance that will always come back no matter what a person or even a group of people can do to prevent it. There is that invisible line where the Light and the Darkness touch, it is thin and lined with pain and fear. All I have to do is forget the pain, forget the fear, forget the punishments, let it all disappear, and just move.

* * *

Song was Waiting for the End by Linkin Park.


	8. A Home

Warning: This song fiction is gloomier because it's an alternate universe (and there's a graphic part near the end) and another thing that's different is that it's not thoughts, meaning no POV. Song is A Home by the Dixie Chicks.

* * *

_I mistook the warnings for wisdom  
From so called friends quick to advise  
Though your touch was telling me otherwise  
Somehow I saw you as a weakness  
I thought I had to be strong  
Oh but I was just young, I was scared, I was wrong_

She should have seen the warnings that screamed at her like a big red dot in the middle of white. She should have realized that it would happen, that they would do this to it, to him. The one that has otherwise weakened her and took her heart in the form of compassion. Her friends were quick to advise her that she had made a mistake, of literally giving herself to him. But she didn't know it would happen, she never meant it to happen. She was scared, she was wrong. She had told it, him, it was okay, that she would tell them if he told his father. She was wrong, she had ruined it. She was scared.

_Not a night goes by  
I don't dream of wandering  
Through the home that might have been  
And I listened to my pride  
When my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A home_

She walked towards that oh so familiar house. She had hid him there when it all began. She was scared; she didn't know what to do. Then that thought, the thought that started the pain, the unhappiness: "It'll be fine if we tell 'em. They're bigger than what I think they are. They can handle it." Tears stung her eyes as she walked up the pathway. She knew he wasn't there, he isn't anymore. She should have just waited. Waited for the right moment. She let her pride get in the way; she wanted her friends to know that she had fallen in love and that he was the one she wanted to be with the rest of her life. Her heart told her differently. It told her the undeniable truth that it, he, was what he was, a Raven Mocker, a being her friends were fighting against. She reached the porch and softly opened the door. The dust floated up and the darkness greeted her.

_Guess I did what I did believing  
That love is a dangerous thing  
Oh but that couldn't hurt anymore than never knowing_

She believed it all. The relentless truth of it all. It took a while on her part to fully admit, he had told her that he admitted it earlier, the love they felt. She remembers what she felt when she heard that, pure joy. She finally wiped the tears from her eyes. Love can't hurt, but this one did, a lot.

_Not a night goes by  
I don't dream of wandering  
Through the home that might have been  
And I listened to my pride  
When my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A home  
A home_

He, it, he, of course told his father at about the same time she did. His father got angry to the point that he ran it, him, out and he immediately went to her, for safety, reassurance, for her protection, she doesn't know, she never got to find out. Her friends saw it, him, and immediately started to attack him. He called for her, and she tried, really did, they held her back, she couldn't concentrate, she was scared.

_Four walls, a roof, a door, some windows  
Just a place to run when my working day is through  
They say home is where the heart is  
If the exception proves the rule I guess that's true_

Then his father and his brothers came and it became an all out war to get rid of him. Fresh, stronger tears sprang up. She never thought a being could be stripped of its, life so quickly and effortlessly. The bond broke and she remembers falling and hitting the ground. Her last memory of him; his head twisted, wings yanked from his body, his deep amber eyes wide open and his arms and legs broken. She doesn't remember what happened next but she knew a huge battle started between her friends and his father and brothers.

_Not a night goes by  
I don't dream of wandering  
Through the home that might have been  
And I listened to my pride  
When my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A home  
A home_

Stevie Rae collapsed onto the floor. She lost everything at that moment. Her friends, her reputation, her respect. But none was a greater lost that it, him. He who was her true love, the one she was so determined to rescue from the Darkness but ended up damning him into death. Her tears hit the dust covered floor. "I'm so sorry Rephiam. I'm so very sorry."


	9. Need You

Rephiam POV:

_I know it's not your fault, but I'm a locked door  
Anytime I'm a mess by someone before  
And I wish that I, I could find a key  
To unlock all the things that you want us to be  
Let me open up and start again,  
But there's a safe around my heart  
I don't know how to let you in,  
And that's what keeps us apart  
And that's why I need time.  
I said I need you,  
I need you to understand, you, you, you (x2)_

I watched from the roof as she walked away, down the road. I felt her sadness with an underlining sense of anger. Was it towards me for not saying my heart matters? Most likely. I know it is not her fault, I am shielding myself away from her and I do not have a reason for it, at least, not really. I suppose I am pushing her away because of what happened with my father and the goddess Nyx. His relationship with her is much like my relationship with Stevie Rae. We both felt (feel for me since it is happening now) a great deal of compassion for the females. His ended violently, mine might end up the same. Not only that but I have seen the relationships of this age and they all move too quickly for me. I would rather much take things slowly (even though I have never had a 'girlfriend' before). It is that time in which you can get to know the other person, know what they know, their secrets, dark pasts, future ambitions. I guess I am just 'old fashioned' that way… Perfect. I have picked up her ramblings.

_Call up the locksmith,  
Tell him we need him quick  
We've got a million keys,  
None of them seem to fit  
While you're on the phone,  
Call up the clock smith,  
Cuz I could use some time,  
Even the slightest bit_

There must be some way to open my heart up to her. There must be some sort of key or instructions… I cannot believe I picked up her ramblings. Either way we and I say this because we are in this together, need to find the way to break my barrier. We could think this out more thoroughly if we had more time. I feel the time ticking away quickly and as day turns to night and then back into day I am wasting time here not trusting in my own heart and spirit.

_Let me open up and start again,  
And break this safe around my heart  
I don't know how to let you in,  
And that's what keeps us apart  
And that's why I need time  
I said I need you  
I need you to understand, you, you, you (x2)_

I want to let her in. How much I want to let her in is far beyond the stars (if that makes any sense). The trouble is that I am what is keeping us apart and it makes me angry at myself. I try not to feel this emotion though, for I know that if I feel her emotions she is bound to feel mines as well, and I do not want her to worry much like I worry now about why she is angry. The sun is slowly starting to rise behind me and slowly my anger and uncertainty change to worry. I do hope she got to the tunnels in time. I do not want her coming close to death's hand again.

_I'm thinking now's the time,  
Maybe it's time to go, if I gave you my heart, be gentle,  
I'm tired of laying low, let's give the world a show  
And when you know, you know,  
And when you know, you know, you know  
And when you know, you know, you know, you know  
And that's why I need time_

If (when I firmly and confidently tell myself) I give my heart away to her I really do hope she is gentle with it. This sounds very cowardly of me but I do not want to feel the heart ache my father felt when Nyx turned from him. I just need her to understand that I need time to get through this. There is just so much more to handing my heart away. My father will not be pleased if I were to betray him and I do not want his wrath targeted towards the both of us.

_I said I need you,  
I need you to understand, you, you, you (x2)  
I need you to understand (x4)  
I need you (x3)  
I need you, you, you_

Please Stevie Rae, the Red One; I just need time to break this barrier apart. I need time to go through this. I want to do this; I promise to you that I do. I just need you to help. All I will ever need is you.

* * *

Song was Need You by Travie (Travis) McCoy also I apologize for the previous chapter. Didn't mean to make some of you cry but I believe that's the only one that's going to be like that.


	10. Listen to Your Heart

This is another past, present, future fic but this time on Stevie Rae's POV. Starts off from where Burned left off.

* * *

Stevie Rae POV:

_I know there is something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes (yeah)  
You've built to love but then love falls apart,  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

The world was quiet, only the sound of my feet scuffing the sidewalk. I walked almost thoughtlessly and zombie-like, 'cept for all the moaning, groaning and urge for human brain and flesh. Though inside I felt like a zombie, without the human feeding urge (thank goodness). I wanted to turn back around and run back towards the house in the corner a few blocks back but I can't. I know I can't. I set up a challenge for him, he who is the cause of all of my problems both externally and internally. Shoot. I shouldn't have let him become such a big part of my life, it was all fine and dandy saving him and all, but not all this. I look back once, big mistake. I stop dead in my tracks and completely turn to look down the road. I picture him, as a Raven Mocker and as fountain-reflection boy. I get fidgety. What is it about him? Is it his eyes? The way the red in his eyes shows a hint of humanity and yet that dangerous streak or his deep amber eyes with so much humanity and compassion? I swallow and force myself to turn yet I don't start walking just yet. He was born of Darkness, conceived by rape and raised in the shadow of a powerful fallen angel with anger in his veins and a taste of bloodshed with a tiny pinch of revenge. Though I know he can do better than his father, he can create his own heaven, or completely throw it away and push himself further into the clutches of Darkness with no hope to ever come out of it… I move my foot forward and start walking again.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There is nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye  
(Listen to your heart, listen to your heart)_

He's come back to me! He actually came back to me! I feel tears spring to my eyes and I quickly rub them away, not wanting to show signs of weakness towards him just because I'm completely and utterly happy that he's here. I control my wild emotions and walk over to him, holding my head up high, with dignity, strength, perseverance and, ah screw it. I throw myself into his arms and hug him, just happy about everything right now. My happiness grows when his arms wrap around me, softly and gently, but he still hugged back. After the hugfest I pull him away, scared that someone might spot him and all. We talk, quickly, and discussed going to Zoey and the others. I told him that I'd think about him but I had to tell him goodbye when Karishma started calling me. I turned and started walking but he grabbed my wrist, at first roughly but he quickly lessened his grip. "I do not want you to leave again." He confesses and I tell him that there's nothing else we can do now and that I have to go. His eyes closed and he let go of my wrist and my heart started to ache. Karishma's calls got louder and louder. "I have to go Rephiam." I tell him hurriedly. "Just go. Go and I'll come back whenever I can." He nodded once and opened his eyes again to just look at me. Then without another word he flew off into the dark night. I stood in my spot, heart still aching. He didn't say goodbye to me. Karishma finds me and yells at me for not coming to her when she called sayin' that I didn't hear her or whatever. She takes a good look at me and asks me what's wrong. I recover just enough to say that there's nothing wrong before I walk back towards the tunnels.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide (yeah)  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging... to your dreams  
(To your dreams)_

"Come with me and he'll go away."

"It's not that simple."

"Rephiam! Do not fail me again my son!"

Rephiam soars towards the humanity thingy and starts fighting brutally. I step back, completely taken away from what I'm seeing. I completely ignore my friends in the corner over there. That doesn't matter now. What matters is Rephiam. He matters and this is the moment. The do-or-die moment that determines whether or not he gains his humanity and is freed from the Darkness or losses it completely and slips deeper in with no hope for him to come out, with no hope of him to stay with me. It's like the tide that can pull you closer to shore or out into sea. In another analysis the shore is me and the sea is his dad and the Darkness. I breathe deeply in and have a sense to urge Rephiam on, tell him to win and be strong and remember what he's fighting for. "Don't leave me Rephiam. Please don't leave me." He seemed to have gained some momentum from that and started to get an upper hand on the fight. Tears sting my eyes and this time I don't bother brushing them off. Let them fall. Let it show my feelings and hope for the Raven Mocker, _my _Raven Mocker. He wins the fight and he falls to the ground. I run over and pray to my goddess that he's alright. It turns out he's better than alright. His humanity fully gained he looks identical to fountain reflection boy and the humanity thingy. I hug him and he hugs back just as hard as I do and I just know then that this feeling I feel, the one I have been feeling in my dreams has come alive in this moment and this moment belong to us.

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There is nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye  
(Listen to your heart)_

Dallas glares at Rephiam. He's not fooled by Rephiam's new look and boy is he pissed. Electricity jumps towards his hands and he looks dangerous. Rephiam pulls me behind him. I try pushing forward, telling him that I can handle it but he stops me with his own words. I back down, understanding his words and I let Rephiam fight for me. He gets a beating at first, being closely similar to a human and all, but then wings gushed out of his back and he stood and totally knocked the fight out of Dallas. Rephiam then finished off by placing a hand on Dallas's throat and pushing him up against the wall. He leaves his fate to me. I walk up and Dallas looks at me and begs me to consider all we did together, all we felt. His words caused a short ping in my heart but it wasn't love or remorse or anything like that. It was a ping of complete and total anger. I breathed and completely eradicated the anger. I think about what Dallas had said and what he had done. I close my eyes to concentrate more and then I got my answer. I opened my eyes again and looked at Dallas. "Goodbye Dallas."

* * *

Song is Listen to Your Heart by Cascanda (or at least the version I used I know there's like 50 different artists out there that sang this song).


	11. To Be with You

This is sort of a funny song fiction. This is human Rephiam thinking about the whole thing Stevie Rae and Dallas had together and his feelings towards it and of course Stevie Rae. May be a bit way too much on the humanity side but it's meant to be funny. Some more Dallas-bashing 'cause quite frankly I hate the dude (I never actually liked him in the series and once Rephiam came in I just knew something like that (Dallas becoming a jerk and running off) was going to happen and guess what? It happened!

* * *

Rephiam POV:

_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad  
When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_

I really cannot see why the boy— what was his name? Dallas? (More like dumbass and you will see why momentarily.)—is such a big issue. She is broken hearted about his betrayal, that is certain, and I know that a broken heart is a big thing but it is already done and over with. I want to yell at her to get over it but it can't be done because it takes time to heal a broken heart (which I witnessed firsthand thanks to my father) and yelling defiantly will not help. Another reason why I urge her on is not so that she can focus on the most important aspects of her life (hopefully me included) and lead as she was meant to lead. I know that the longer she stays in this stage the worse it will get and the harder it will become to move on.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

He left her, just within a snap of the fingers he left. And for what? Just because she Imprinted with me? (Which I don't see anything bad about it, her friend Zoey is much worse than she was.) He left in rage and jealously (I can't say much about jealousy because I feel it towards him and the relationship he had with her) but if he could not handle the fact that Stevie Rae had chosen to stay with me (or in a sense remain Imprinted with me) then who is to say he won't leave again for an even more idiotic reason? I know I would not leave her for the world because I want to stay with her.

_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
Wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much  
I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you_

In my opinion he was not even worth staying with. He's not a man, he's a boy (which is why I continuously call him 'boy') and he also talked way too much. True Stevie Rae has her ramblings but her ramblings are much more livable than his yap. True I don't really know the boy but I'm pretty sure what I am saying is true. The love game the boy had played has been washed out and has become nothing. I really just want to be the one to hold her and make her feel better.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

_Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile_

She probably thinks that she has to be alone, especially with the secret (me) she did not tell her friends and now they're all mad at her (though some of them are starting to warm up to her again just not to me). She doesn't have to be alone though. Once her friends accept her again she'll have them and she'll always have me. I want to dedicate my life for her since she has done so much and sacrificed so much for me (yet I think the Dallas sacrifice was more than necessary). I want to make her smile more and get back to a normal life, without the boy and with me instead of course.

_When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
Come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you_

And as for the boy being a dumbass, after all he has done and said, I really do not think I need to explain much more. He ran from her and left her alone leaving her heartbroken even if it was for a moment but that moment does reappear. I hope he realizes the wrong he has done to her but once he realizes it will be too late and she would already have her heart healed by her friends and me. I will be here; doing the actions he should have acted out. He's stupid for leaving such a wonderful person behind with a heart so kind and a soul so pure and right. He's stupid for causing her pain instead of protecting and being with her.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you!  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too!  
Waited on a line of greens and blues!  
Just to be the next to be with you! (Whole chorus x2)_

And that's why he'll always be the dumbass boy.

_Just to be the next to be with you!

* * *

_

Song was To Be with You by Mr. Big. Take a listen, it's a good oldie! (: Please review.


	12. Dreaming of You

Traveling through the love stages of Rephiam and Stevie Rae. The stages will be in bold and yes these are real stages of true love.

* * *

No POV

_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are  
Thinking of me, too_

**Stage 1: Attraction. **Their attraction to each other was different, as are all the stages of love. His sprouted from her kindness and secretly her beauty. He also blames the Imprint they have but that is a later stage. He really didn't know that it was attraction until he really got to spend time with her. The longer he was with her while she splinted his injured wing, the more he understood the feeling of attraction. He really never had any experience in the matter so he had no idea of what was happening though he had a slight knowing. He only knew that every moment he thought more and more of her and not of anything else.

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
_

She at first ignored the attraction. The attraction brought on from his uniqueness and her curiosity though she would never tell him so. It was also the closeness, she admits. His feathers against hers, though she had thought them to be course and rough were actually soft and silky. She also admits that countless times she just wanted to pet him. She would have stayed a whole day just petting him if she was able. She never would have thought that little amount of curiosity and closeness would have lead to so much, but it only takes a little to go all the way.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?  
_

**Stage 2: Romance. **The act of trying to gain favor in the acts of attention of lavish gift. Available in two types, selfish and selfless. Their growing romance was a mix of both. For him it was selfish because he really couldn't offer everything to her as much as he wanted and he really didn't want to. He wanted to stay with his father and not with her for the beginning portion. Near around the end of this stage it was becoming less selfish and more selfless. He started to throw himself more out there in the lines of feelings. He was starting to pay her more attention and started to really get to know her better as a person and not as the Red One.

_I just wanna hold you close; but, so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
I love you  
Yes, I do  
_

She on the other hand was selfish in another way. She too couldn't give him all but it was because of other reasons holding her back, such as her friends. The fear of their usually over strong opinions and hatred towards his kind and his father didn't do much for their romance. But as the romance developed more it became more of a selfless act of romance in a way that she started to think less of their opinions and more of their relationship, as acquaintances, friends and eventually lovers.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
_

**Stage 3 (& 4): Passion. **Passion is a vital stage despite it usually being overlooked. It is when the desire for one another has become too strong to ignore. This is usually similar to the next stage though is known as the crossroads between the end of a relationship and it going on to the next level. Their passion crossroad was a fairly quick one. One that came out of selflessness from his part when he rescued her and offered her his blood to save her. Though he would say that he only did it to repay a debt he also secretly admits that he was truly concerned for her life and couldn't stand to not do anything. She on the other hand thinks it solely on his selfless act to save her and really thinks nothing of it.

_I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
_

_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you."  
I love you, too  
_

**Stage 4: Intimacy. **Intimacy was ignited by the Imprint. The bond between the two at first weird and semi-uncomfortable really pushed back the two, but only slightly. Once that feeling had passed came onto a much stronger passion based a lot of humanity and of course him saving her countless times, approximately three times. The caring between the two increased dramatically in this stage and though the two had their rough episodes while this grew from a flame to a fire. The exact meaning of intimacy means a close, familiar, and usually affectionate or loving personal relationship with another person.

_Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly_

**Stage 5: Commitment. **When he threw away everything to be with her the relationship fell into Stage 5; commitment. He fully committed himself to her and pledged his love for her. She too pledged her love for him and it was quickly trailed. With the secret of their relationship out the two had to fight against the opinions of others as well as their remarks. It was fairly something easy for them to conquer. Their passion for each other was strong and as long as they had each other they were happy and mainly ignored all comments.

_Dreaming with you tonight  
(With you tonight)  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
(Rather be)  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly_

The two went through a lot to gain their love but they agree that all that hard work and commitment to gain what they now have is worth it. They have each other and a love that will not die. They welcome in any extra work for when bad times comes but it's all worth it for love is always something to work for.

* * *

Song is Dreaming of You by Lovi Poe. Review.


	13. Please Don't Go

In the POV of human Rephiam going over what happened in Burned/Awakened. And yes, I know the book hasn't come out yet (comes out Jan. 4th, 2011, yay!) I'm just making an assumption.

* * *

Rephiam POV:

_Let's run away from this life  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creepin' up  
Like tick tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head  
But if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow  
With are lips locked  
Yeah, you've got be begging, begging_

I really wonder at times the similarities between nature and the courses that life sometimes takes. For example, my life. It always seemed that I was destined for Darkness, just like the angler fish that lives its life in darkness for it wouldn't survive anywhere else. I used to think of myself as an angler. I never knew anything but Darkness and I really wouldn't know how to survive in Light, no matter how idiotic that sounds. I figured that I would always be stuck in Darkness, watching the clock of my life tick away. I always forgot about one thing, and that was the angler's light. Sure it is used for hunting but in my case the Light will illuminate the Darkness around me and show me the right path. My light was always her.

_Baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here  
I don't know, if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm going to find you  
Baby please don t go, go, go, go [X3]  
Baby please don t X3  
...Run away_

I remember the uncertainty. It now seems like it was a big waste of time but that's what happens in life, uncertainty. Life the wildebeest or zebras crossing a river filled with crocodiles there would always be uncertainty. The herbivores would never know if they would survive or not, if their last moment was there in that river. I suppose if they had a better intellect they would have told their loved ones goodbye or not to be saddened if it was to die… I see the river as the border between Light and Darkness. I was on one side, the Darkness, she on the other. I was the herbivore. I never knew at which moment I would see my life flash before my eyes and my last breath would escape me. I was uncertain wither or not the voyage across the river with the dangers and challenges was actually worth it. After a while thought I realized it was. I no longer wanted to be a part of Darkness and I rushed into the river, uncertainty behind me.

_Baby please don't run away from my bed  
Start another day  
Stay instead  
I feel the sun creepin' up  
Like tick tock  
I'm trying to keep you in my head  
But if not We'll just keep running from tomorrow  
With are lips locked  
Yeah, you've got be begging, begging  
Baby please don't go_

Motivation. Motivation's a funny thing in my opinion. There are all types of motivation but it all is based on the same thing; there is always something at the end that you want. The motivations vary from person to person; my motivation was like that of ant believe it or not. The ant works hard for its queen and thus she is their motivation to work as hard as they do, to keep her safe. When danger always came towards Stevie Rae I had to keep her safe. I just knew that if I lost her, my motivation to change, I wouldn't have been able to do what I accomplished. I would have never been accepted as a person and not as a monster. But mainly, I wanted, and still do, want her to be safe. I couldn't stand the thought of her in pain. The very thought sends shivers down my spine.

_If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here  
I don't know, if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm going to find you_

_Baby please don t go, go, go, go [X3]  
Baby please don t [X3]  
Baby please don't run  
I stay running from tomorrow [X4]_

Harmony, something rare in nature but still present. Harmony between species, like cleaner fish and larger fish, prey and predators. Obtaining harmony is hard but when a position is open and only a being call fill it to fulfill an important duty a small sense of harmony is opened up. In my case I had to somehow befriend the other vampyres. At first it was difficult. No one gave me a chance to redeem myself but when I showed value by saving Stevie Rae and the Red vampyres from Dallas the others opened up to me and I was able to work on making harmony between us. She helped a lot. She talked to her friends and tried to change opinion. It took a while but when everyone was finally in harmony and our last battle came near, we all banned together for Light.

_Baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow, will you still be here  
I don't know, if you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm going to find you_

_Baby please don t go, go, go, go [X3]  
Baby please don t [X3]  
... Run away_

Now I look back on my life. It has its rough edges but from now on it will hopefully be smooth and calm and happy. The Light is now my domain, my territory. I have many friends, I have humanity, and I have her. I look down at her sleeping form in my arms. I smile. Who says that life can never be truly happy?

* * *

Song is Please Don't Go from Mike Posner (not Mike Poser, many people make the mistake).


	14. Collide

Both points of views are expressed here. Once again it will switch between POV's. First up Rephiam and at the end each line is a different POV.

* * *

Both POV:

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

At the beginning I knew that a light would shine through to me, no matter if I had not realized it then. It was all her, the Red One, Stevie Rae. At the beginning I felt like no matter what I do I will never be enough, for anyone. She was the only one that ever made me feel like I was good enough, not even my father had ever done anything to make me feel appreciated. At the beginning I found that a single movement from her and I would already be on her side, ready for any nonbelievers of her ever moves.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

It's strange that at the beginning I knew I was destined for something big, no matter if I hadn't realized it then. He was my destiny and as much as I didn't want to admit it there, I knew something was about to happen. At the beginning I felt different with him. I didn't feel like he was really my enemy. Later I felt different again, that time it was a deeper, more passionate feeling but not what like I had with Dallas, it was far deeper than that. At the beginning I saw that he would go anywhere with me, he'd even follow me to his death its necessary. That worried me a lot; I didn't want to lose him. I thought I'd never see him again.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

I know I am not perfect, I never intended to be. I realize that we all fall at some points but I do not, not when it pertaining to her. I do not want to fail, especially if her life is on the life. I know that I can say the wrong words but at times the wrong words could be the right ones too. I do not really understand how that works but it is the truth. I have so much doubt and I can hardly think straight, with all that is happening, happened, or will happen. I do know that she had the first impression on me, I on her but I am actually nervous about knowing if I am on her mind.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide_

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

I know I'm not perfect, never meant to be. But I want to be, at least just enough to help him. I want him to be accepted by others, to be free of the Darkness. I sometimes get frustrated by it and on those nights it seems like the stars aren't even shining. I hate those nights. I just feel as if I'm falling back and not going anywhere. But I just don't want to give up. What kind of person would I be? Not a very good one. I won't stop. Not until he's free and in a sense until I'm free too. I may have to lose my place in life but I won't be far behind from obtaining my true goal, freedom.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide_

_You finally find you and I collide _

There is always a right and wrong, there is never not any right and wrong.

I'll always try to steer onto the right path and I'll bring him with me.

I will make sure she is safe.

I'll make sure he's free.

_You finally find you and I collide

* * *

_

Song is Collide by Howie Day, requested by Tierra. Review please.


	15. XMAS SPECIAL!

A RephiRae Christmas special. Takes place after the whole crap load of trouble and of course it's Christmas in the story. (And it's chapter 15 guys! Whoo!) I was also going to put this up tomorrow, on Christmas day, but I just couldn't wait. Merry Christmas ya'll.

* * *

Stevie Rae

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you… yeah_

It felt kinda weird. Rephiam and I have been together since like he gained his humanity and all and after I got done explaining the whole Christmas thing to him he started to act a little differently and when I woke up just three days before Christmas he was gone. Of course I was worried, sure the others have gotten used to him, shoot, some of them even hang out with him any chance they get, but it was strange not waking up in his arms at night. I showered and got dressed quickly 'cause I had to look for him. I asked around and everyone just shrugged or ignored me. As you can imagine I got confused. Was everyone goin' bonkers? Even Zoey was acting weird and sure the girl act weird most of the time but this time it was just… weird. I found him later on in the night, I was mad at him for making me worry so much but he hugged me and apologized and the anger disappeared instantly. I later just shrugged the night off and went to sleep in his arms.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day_

The next day started off the same way too but this time Rephiam had left a note saying that he would be gone for a while and that he left with Aphrodite. "With Aphrodite?" I asked myself, totally unbelieving that she'd allow him to go anywhere with her. But then again Rephiam is hot… I shook my head. She has Darius, why would she want Rephiam? I threw those thoughts out of my head and went out on my own trip to the mall, after of course I concealed my marks with makeup. I only had a bit of time to shop since the mall was about to close in like 15 minutes. I was looking for a gift to give Rephiam but I have no idea what to get him. I don't know what he likes. I racked my brain for a long time before giving up.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby…  
Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

When I came back to the school I saw that all the decorations were up and lighted up and all pretty. I smiled at all the lights. Christmas has got to be my favorite holiday. I found Zoey with Stark faithfully at her side and just hanged out with them. Rephiam and Aphrodite showed up about five minutes after I came home and they acted a little bit abnormally. I asked Rephiam what he did that day; he only replied that he was helping Aphrodite shop. I semi-believed him, partially because I know the girl loves shopping but then why didn't she get Darius to help her? When I asked he only shrugged and smiled softly at me. I tried fighting back the easy pushover-ness I usually get when he smiles at me but I failed and shrugged it off myself.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby…_

On Christmas day I woke up when the sun was out, only out of habit. I woke Rephiam up and he grumbled at me before turning onto his side. I smiled at him and did my morning rituals before getting some food. I ended up staying in the school all day. Mainly I stayed in the library because of all the computers. I realized then that it was Christmas and I still didn't get him a present. I slapped my hand to my forehead and mumbled a curse. I decided that I would make him a card, cheap I know but I thought it was better than freaking nothing. I made it on Word's Publisher and folded it all up all neatly. I smiled pathetically at the card. The card was green with some presents on the bottom and it said 'Merry Christmas' on the front in red letters. Inside I poured out my soul in the card (once again pathetically) with a big Christmas tree on the other side. I sighed and stared at the card. I then heard the library doors open and Rephiam call out to me. I eeped silently and placed the card under me. I turned my chair and smiled at him. "Hey Rephiam."

He nodded at me. "Stevie Rae, I don't want to pressure you but you're late."

"Late? Late for what?"

"The gift exchange. The others waited until night to do it so you'd be more comfortable."

I looked out the window and saw that yes, it was night already. "Oh that was nice of them."

"It was. Now come on."

"I'll be there in a moment." He looked at me before he walked away. I took the card from under me in its semi-bent form. "Great."

_Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

They had rigged the cafeteria to be the gift exchange with Christmas trees, tinsel, lights the whole deal. It looked really pretty. Everyone greeted me and everyone told me I was late. I just shrugged and sat down next to Rephiam. Everyone gave away and got some gifts, some more than others but we all got at least three presents so that was good. Finally it was our turn and Rephiam had insisted that he went first. I gave him an inquiring look. I didn't know he got a gift for me; he didn't get one for anyone else. Then it hit me. That's why he was gone the past two days. He pulled out a small package and handed it to me. It was wrapped in gold colored paper and topped with a little silvery-white bow. I smiled at it but it made me nervous. He got me a gift and all I have is a stinking card to give him. I opened it to reveal a felt box. Opening that box I saw a beautiful gold necklace with an emerald attached to it. My heart fluttered and I lifted the necklace out from the box. He took it from me and ordered me to turn around. He clasped the necklace around my neck and a hand went up to hold the stone. I turned again to face him, tears coming up to my eyes. I thanked him and pulled out my gift, if you'd call it that. "Here, I got this for you." I handed over the card and as he read it I kept going on and on about how pathetic it is especially after his gift. After he was done he shook his head.

"It was perfect Stevie Rae." He put the card beside him and his hand went up to the small of my neck. "And besides, all I ever want, all I ever need is right here." I smiled and the tears unloaded. He pulled me forward and we shared a Christmas kiss, my heart leaping for joy.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby_

That Christmas was the best I'd ever had. I never once took off that necklace, and I continued making Christmas cards for him as a tradition why he continued giving me tokens of his gratitude and love.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby (x3)_

Now all I ever want for Christmas is him.

* * *

Song is All I Want For Christmas is You by Mariah Carey (or at least the version I used, I love her version more than anyone else's).


	16. Keep the Girl

No more future-ness now. We're going back to the Burned setting.

* * *

Rephiam's POV:

_This life is full of choices,  
Hard to make one all the voices,  
In my head,  
Those blue eyes I'm in love with,  
Or that highway which ever I pick,  
There'll be regrets,  
I go one way I lose everything,  
I go the other way same thing,_

As I sit here, my skull tearing in two with all this thought, I wonder what choice I will have to make, and which one I would be more comfortable with, or be better off with. It is just so hard to choice, to pick between two people bound to be on separate sides for all eternity. No matter what I choice there will be regrets, there is no doubt about that and I will lose everything with the other side. I laugh at how similar the paths are but then I sneer at how different they are. Like a lost man who came across a fork in the road I am in a sense of delusion and confusion. Left, right? What about down or up? I do not know. I just feel so lost. Lost without anyone. And to think I did not mind the loneliness before, before I met her, one of my problems. I sigh and lay back. It is her eyes. I whisper to the night sky. They promise so much and adds encouragement to my tormented soul.

_I'm torn and it's tearing me apart,  
I want to go but I don't want to break her heart,  
Like a sword with a double edge blade,  
It's gonna cut deep either way,  
This little town that big old world,  
Chase the dream or keep the girl,_

I am torn, for the first time in my immortal life. Should I stay with the side of my father, a man who has taken care of me and offered shelter and at rare times even love? Should I go with the Red One, a girl with the opportunity for new experiences? You would believe this an easy decision. Truth be told it is the single most hardest thing I have ever had to experience. Both ways, no matter where I go there will be broken hearts, or at least a broken spirit. My father, I am not sure about him, maybe he will feel sadness beneath his anger. Beneath the betrayal of his first and most favorite son. For her, I do not know as well. I believe she cares, she acts like she does. This Imprint has certainty opened those feelings, for the both of us. I even wonder what it would be like to remain at her side. I really wonder.

_More than once I packed it all up,  
But I break down blame it on the truck,  
Just couldn't go,  
Just wanna be out there making my mark,  
Lay down every night in her arms,_

I have thought about just leaving, in fact I had tried once. Did not succeed. I just… I sigh and turn over, my wings pressed against the roof was starting to get uncomfortable. I just cannot see myself to go. I just feel as if she needs me, wither she admits it or not I do not care, but I do know that I am starting to rely on her. I think myself of weak for doing so. I am a Raven Mocker, son of an immortal with powers of Darkness and much more than any mortal can even dream about, but this girl, this vampyre. She makes me want to stay, to belong, in her arms.

_I'm torn and it's tearing me apart,  
I want to go but I don't want to break her heart,  
Like a sword with a double edge blade,  
It's gonna cut deep either way,  
This little town that big old world,  
Chase the dream or keep the girl,_

_I don't know why I can't have it all,  
Need to tear down that wall,  
Between this little town that big old world,  
Go chase my dream and keep the girl,_

I do not know why I cannot have both. My father and Stevie Rae. That would make things easier I admit. I would have the best of both and ultimately their faults as well. I blink a few times. I do not like that thought. It makes me think of their faults. He has a lot that I must admit. A lot of issues she continuously says. I should get angered by what she calls my father but how can I when it is true for one and it is her saying it? I groan and turn over again. Curse this restlessness. I started believing a while ago in my heart and dreams. Maybe I should follow the dream I have the most. That is the only thing that should matter. Or at least, that is what she believes. Right? Also curse this indecisiveness. I close my eyes and think about my dreams I have had lately.

_I'm torn and it's tearing me apart,  
I want to go but I don't want to break her heart,  
Like a sword with a double edge blade,  
It's gonna cut deep either way,  
This little town that big old world,  
Go chase my dream and keep the girl,_

My dreams is with her in them. She beside me, our hand entwined, our hopes and spirits high and to my actual embarrassment… Love. I open my eyes and stare mindlessly into the sky once more. The sun is to rise soon and with that I hope an ending to the indecisiveness, the clouded judgment, the sense of fear that lies deep within my soul. Hearts and dreams are connected I silently state to myself. If hearts matter then so do dreams and like I have heard the sayings before I must follow my dreams, hope for the best. Well I will not just hope for the best. I stand and confidently hold my head up high. I will succeed, I will prove to her my abilities, my own judgment in myself and that I want to chase after my dreams and stay with her.

_I want it all,  
Keep the girl,  
Hey…_

With over bound confidence, none of which I have never experienced before, I make my decision.

* * *

Review. The song is Keep the Girl by Jason Aldean.


	17. Whataya Want From Me

Yet another song request by IloveZimandNny16. The song is Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. It's on both of their POVs again and it's going to be started off by Rephiam then alternate as usual. It may seem at first angst-y but it gets better, don't worry.

* * *

Both:

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me…_

_There might have been a time  
And I would give myself away  
Oh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

Sometimes I feel frustrated with all this. It is actually most of times in which I am frustrated. She keeps on talking about the war between her kind and mine and she keeps on mentioning the trouble she would get in if and when her friends were able to find out. Well then I have but one thing to ask; why even concern yourself with me? Is there really anything at all in which she can benefit from me? Or am I just her poor being that she can help? Well I do not need help. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I will sure to tell her next time I see her, tell her that I do not need her help nor her sympathy.

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

He just doesn't get it. I try to help him and he just throws it out the window and he pushes himself away from me. It's like it's my fault he got hurt in the first place. I save him from death in the shed and I get repaid by a cold shoulder. Huh some repayment. I'm trying my best to make him all better and… I just need to calm down. Yeah, just calm down. I'm sure he'll see soon enough that I'm there for him, or at least until he gets better. I just wonder if this is another of Kalona's games. Sending his son in and hurt and then infiltrate the vampires in Tulsa and destroy it from the inside… Nah. He's more concerned in Zoey and the Raven Mocker was probably left behind.

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly (It perfectly)_

I saved her. Did I just do that? It is strange but when she fed from me I felt a tad bit disgusted but it really did not feel wrong. It is confusing. And the Imprint that came afterwards, it opened the both of us to each other. The emotions, the feelings. I see now that it was not her that was wrong before but me. I see that she was, and still is, trying to help me and I appreciate it now. Though now that I have repaid my debt for her saving me I still do not feel like I have really thanked her for her help. I will wait to see if another way to thank her opens up while my wing heals.

_There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life_

After he saved my life and I feed from him and the Imprint with Aphrodite got replaced with our Imprint everything changed. It really did. Now after that, in the safety of the tunnels, I'm actually worried about him. More so than before at least. I wonder if he reached the house in time, before the sun rose and he could be spotted by others. Hell I was worried when Erik and the others were coming up to save me after the Red Vamps almost killed me. I don't know. I just have this new feeling that I might end up needing him again. It's just a small feeling at the pit of my stomach but it's a strong one.

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin' around_

_Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

I am now trying to get closer to her. To be friends at least. I think she wants that too. I find it almost amusing that we are the first of our species and we are becoming close. It is almost like it came out of a book. She comes by every so often, whenever she can. I have saved her again when she tried to conjure up the Light bull and accidently brought up the wrong one. I claimed her to be mines and I wonder now if that was the right thing. She has not said anything about it so I suppose. It is all just very complicated.

_Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down_

_(So I) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me_

He saved me again. I laugh at how my gut was right about him. He keeps on saving me and that last time he really got hurt. What am I even doing? I'm in an Imprint with a Raven Mocker, the first _and _favorite one of Kalona, our worse enemy, and I'm freakin' in a love triangle with Dallas and Rephiam! Yes, I said it, love triangle. I can't help feeling for Rephiam, it's the Imprint. And the thing is I think I'm actually falling for him, not because of the Imprint, but because of who he is inside. I've seen his humanity buried deep below him, especially after he swooped into the tunnels and stopped Dallas and I.

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

Now she leaves again, this time I have to go to her. I think about just leaving, it would make things better for the both of us. But then I think of what we have been through and I cannot picture myself to leave. The feelings just keep on coming around and consuming me. What exactly does she want?

I leave him, this time he has to come to me. I'm not going to break and go to him, I refuse. He must learn that his heart matters 'cause it matters to me. Surely all that we have been through must have caused something, _anything_, to change inside his heart and soul. What else could he want?

_Whataya want from me…_


	18. All You Wanted

Rephiam POV:

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
To show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

When you first came into the shed I had begged you to kill me, to end my pain, my suffering. What I did not know is that you would ultimately become the single most important being to me. Once you had saved me and cleaned my wounds despite my wanting to be with my father I knew I wanted to become as kind as you. So when we started to spend time together I was learning about that as well as yourself. I did not know that you needed someone there. With your best friend away you needed someone to talk to, someone to lean on, and I gladly offered.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

When I first saved you I truly did not know what would have happened. I was worried for you but also for myself, I knew what would have happened if I was caught by the others. I did not really care though for if I was ever able to learn more I would need you alive. I saved you and yet you were still hurt. I offered you my blood, at first you were reluctant but I knew you would not have lived if you would not drink. I was not going to force you but I was able to convince you to drink. That was when the Imprint formed. And at first I did not know that because of the Imprint that I would never feel lonely inside again, and neither did you.

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

When I felt the Darkness trying to claim my body and soul again I did not want to go into it, not after having a taste of goodness and light. At times when I almost was lost you would have always pulled be back. You held onto my hand and you held onto it tightly. You became my only tie to Light. But I knew inside that you needed me as well but it seemed no matter how I tried to pry into your inner being you would never let me, not even when I let you in. I just wanted to become your tie away from loneliness.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

I then hoped that you knew that I would always be there for you when you needed me. I had fallen in love with you and I did not even want you to leave. Every time you did I felt cold and lost. I had thought about what you know, or at least what I thought you know. I thought that surely you must have known how distant I feel when you leave. Surely you know the doubt that I have when you leave and I do not know if you were coming back. You wanted someone to care about you and the other vampyres, and maybe even me, and I wanted you to care for me, that is all I would ever want now.

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone…_

Could you please just tell me what I need to know so I can finally see what you care about, what you want others to care about. I want to care and become like you. I want to be a part of you. I just want to know where you go when you are gone.

* * *

Happy New Year! Oh and sorry if it's a bit short, there's a party over here and I sorta want to be a part of my own party so yeah... Anyways... The song is All You Wanted by Michelle Branch, requested by Stephanie. Once again... HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2011's coming baby! Lol.


	19. Always Be My Baby

The song is Mariah Carey's Always Be My Baby and because the song has a lot of vocalizing I'm just going to fill in those moments in the song with '…' okay? Okay. Oh and I also cut off the ending because it was all just background chorus and I didn't find that really important. We all get it. And has anyone realized that the POVs change throughout this fiction? I was noticing that today when I was looking back on the older chapters. Now apparently there's a line under the POV and you wanna know why? Because in Gone With The Ravens there was an underline under the setting change and POVs. Ha. I find that funny. Oh BTW, it's another made-up story fiction like chapters 8 and 15.

* * *

Stevie Rae:

…

_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine_

_Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no_

When the war was won and everything seemed so peaceful we could finally be as one, Rephiam and I. We stayed for a bit longer in Italy than we had actually intended but it was fine. We had each other and we were happy. We stayed with the others and slowly started regaining their trust again; at least, I was regaining their luck Rephiam was earning it. It didn't matter though because we sorta knew that we would be accepted, especially thanks to Rephiam's fine contributions to the war effort against his own daddy. Now come on. If that don't gain no respect or trust then nothing will.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on and on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_…_

One day he came up to me, a solemn face on. I had asked him what was wrong but he remained silent. After much urging and practically forcing him to speak he told me. "I need to have some time alone Stevie Rae. It's not you, it's me." Classic breakup line.

"You're breaking up with me?" At first I thought that was a lame question. Our Imprint would never allow him to fully breakup with me unless of course he did something to make it break.

"No, not really. I'm just going to leave and just travel around for a while."

"Well why are you leaving? Are you being treated badly? I'll talk to them for ya."

"No. I'm being treated fine. It's just I need some space is all."

"Oh…" I looked off into the distance. I looked back at him. "You'll come back." It was more a question than a statement.

"Maybe." I probably shouldn't have let him go so easily but I trusted him and knew, well hoped, that he would come back so I let him go.

_I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end, no_

He left and it felt weird at first. Not having him so close. Even back in the day when he stayed in the house while I was in the tunnels I never felt this weird. At least he was somewhat close. Now he was just gone. Gone far away and I had no idea where he went. After the weirdness it became unbearable to live. I felt lonely even when I was surrounded by hundreds of people. Then of course came anger, I was shouting questions angrily into the sky like why did he _really_ leave? Does he even care about me? And I always replied to myself and most of the times the answers weren't very nice. All this time I wasn't noticing that the bond was weakening. It was when I had no longer felt the slightest emotion from him when I realized it was almost gone. I panicked, thinking that he died somewhere but then I would have felt a huge mind-stabbing pain. After a while I just sighed/shrugged it off and did my best to continue on (which was much easier now). The bond never broke but most of the times I thought it did.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on and on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
(I know that you'll be back boy)_

Then one day in Tulsa I was walking around the school at night when a dark figure came into the gates. I wondered how the person could have gotten in so easily. I rushed over to kick the person out when there he stood. I froze and our eyes held each others. I thought he would never come back. I ran to him and then ultimately ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and spun me around like they do in the movies. I giggled and hugged him even tighter both because I had really missed him and I didn't want to go flying off even though I know Rephiam wouldn't allow that. My feet hit the ground and I kissed him urgently. He kissed me back and my heart just soared. I knew he would come back, our dimming Imprint bond told me so.

_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, oh  
(I know that)  
You'll be right back, baby  
Well, baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time_

_You'll always be a part of me  
And I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

When we broke away I looked up at him, curiosity in my eyes. "I thought you'd never come back."

"I would always come back."

"But you said that—"

"I just needed some freedom, some time alone and I got it Stevie Rae. Now I'm back and I'm never going to leave again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I wondered if he would keep that promise. I remembered the questions I asked when I was in my angry stage. I wondered if there was ever anything that was going to bring our bond back to what it was.

_And we'll linger on and on  
(And we will linger on and on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
(Ooh baby)  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_You'll always be a part of me  
And I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
(No, no)_

Looking back now I probably shouldn't have worried as much as I did 'cause he kept his promise. He never left my side from that moment. Except for of course when he really had to and all that jazz. The bond had grown back to its full power and the world once again felt perfect. I always thought that all a girl could need in the world were good friends till the end (even though the end had came and went, get it?) but now I know that this girl right here, me, need that someone special to keep her smile and heart warm and that person will always be my Rephiam, my ol' ex-Raven Mocker.

_(You and I will always be)  
And we'll linger on and on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
(You and I)  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
(You and I)  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby…_

Now, don't tell anyone, especially Rephiam but, I'm thinking of taking an outing too. Just for kicks.

* * *

Alright all finished and this is the longest chapter so far. I personally like this one. My favorite part is the very last line. I thought that was funny. Please review.


	20. So Close

Realizing that Rephiam hasn't had his own story songfic I got really sad and said to myself "Aw… Poor Rephiam… He wants to tell a story too." So I assigned myself a mission to find a song that I could match to a story and leave it at that. So while watching Enchanted on the Family channel and hearing the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin I said, once again to myself, "Hey, I could make that into a story. All I have to do is make up one." And so I did, and this is the finished product. So short summary for this chapter is that human Rephiam is looking back on the war and he thinks about his relationship with Stevie Rae through time and then he decides to do something in lieu of it.

* * *

Rephiam POV:

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is gone  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

I sat on the sofa while Stevie Rae laid on it, her head in my lap as she lazily watched the TV. I wasn't focusing much on it. Nothing good was on and as much as I wanted to switch back to Black Ops Stevie Rae said I wasn't allowed since I haven't been paying attention to her lately because of it. In my defense the guys only kept on talking about this game and I felt left out so I decided to see why it was so special. Thinking about the game brought me back to when I first met Stevie Rae, back when I still called her The Red One (and true I call her that occasionally I mostly just call her by her name). I thought about how I never felt alive before she came in and changed my life around. Stevie Rae sat up and groaned while she turned off the TV. She sighed and I pulled her into my arms. She eeped silently but soon relaxed in my arms. I liked sitting in the silence with her, but I also like it when she does that never-ending talking she does when she's nervous. While I held her I went back to my thinking.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close_

I remember thinking about leaving for Italy and joining my father. I was going to bid goodbye to the possibility of rejuvenation and love. The thing about that was that I had no idea what that love could actually do. I also remember the feeling I had when she almost broke our Imprint with Dallas. I sigh heavily at the thought of the boy. Good thing I got over that problem. I smirk evilly to myself and subside a chuckle. Going back to my feelings at that moment I felt complete betrayal. I thought that she cared for me and she was going to break the only connection I had to her. I knew that if the Imprint was ever broken I would have no choice but to go to my father and even though I had once wanted to go back to him she had made the possibility of change possible for me and I had believed it. I did at one time, while I watched her sleep (even though I told her I didn't), of just breaking the Imprint like she almost did and leave (or try to again) but my love for her held be there and slowly I started to forgive her while she slept.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

Then the actual battle came and the fights were nearly back to back since we all were in a small area (you can never know how small an island really is until there's a war on it). Stevie Rae and I were just nearing the end of our struggles and if the war had been won (which it was obviously) we could be together, truly together. By that time I knew that our love wasn't pretend anymore. Stevie Rae and I became as serious as either of us could be. And then we won and my father was trapped once more. I cannot lie and say I was happy for him being trapped again but it couldn't be helped. Even he knew what was coming to him and he accepted it. My thoughts continued on to the present and I once again realized how close Stevie Rae and I had gotten. I looked down at the girl in my arms that had her eyes closed. I then had an idea. I stood dragging Stevie Rae with me. She eeped again and looked at me dangerously. "Rephiam." She said in a clipped voice. I smiled softly at her and once again took her in my arms in a short hug. I then pulled away and placed one of her hands on my shoulder while the other took her waist and my free hand took hers. My smiled grew and she looked down nervously. "Rephiam, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

I started to move and she moved alongside with me. We swayed back and forward and her face lit up with realization. "We can't dance without music."

"Yes we can. We can make our own songs." She didn't reply but we continued moving slowly around the room with the silent song to lead. I wondered about how I could live without her. I shook my head slowly. I couldn't. For one I have no one else I could be with, not my father or brothers and for two I just couldn't. I wouldn't even be able to stand.

_We're so close To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming though we know we are  
So close (x2)  
And still so far…_

She smiles at me and her eyes sparkle with happiness at our small dance. I believe then that we reached our happy ending and that this is real, that it's not pretend. It all seems like a dream, especially from what we had to go through to get to where we are now. The important thing is that we are together and we are so close, and always will be. But I will always believe and hope that we can get closer still.


	21. Dirty Little Secret

Stevie Rae looks back on her relationship with Rephiam. Has some parts that are made up, around near the end. Oh and at the end the lyrics say 'she' replace that with 'he'.

* * *

Stevie Rae POV:

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

I known from the very moment I moved him to the greenhouse that I knew I was setting myself up for a whole lot of trouble. He's a Raven Mocker for Pete's sake. We've been fighting his kind and his daddy for like ever now. I just couldn't bring myself to just finish him off like he practically begged me to. He sounded so human-like and I just didn't feel right about doing it. So when I decided to patch him up and try to heal him I knew that I'd be spending my nights caring to him and junk, wasting my time trying to change something. When I actually started to work towards changing him he seemed so distant from me and un-trying and I only wondered what he lost that made him all 'eh' for everything.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

We started to bond and a friend level and the more we got closer the more I realized how much danger we were really getting ourselves in. I figured he'd become my secret forever and I'd keep him hidden from others eyes. I just threw that idea out later. The longer I keep a secret the more hazardous it would become if it were to get out. I remember thinking about how I'm supposed to get through this without even considering what he was going through, betraying his all powerful immortal daddy for just sticking around with me. I just thought that if I keep him as my secret he'll surely keep me as his. Either way we danced around the issue like we were walking on glass. We stuck close together and wasted time with each other.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

The Imprint happened and I lost even more. My freedom with Dallas and if the others ever found out about Rephiam and then of the Imprint, my friends. This time I thought about him and I wondered about what he lost. He couldn't ever just go to his daddy anymore, the bond would make it impossible to be apart from each other for so long. I kept on thinking about all the crap in the world and how everything just seems to get harder and harder and it sucked. Really sucked. I always went back to the thought that our secrets would be kept from our friends and from his father and brothers 'cause if it ever gets out then all hell break loose.

_Who has to know  
The way __she__ feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

The Imprint then brought us to my breakup with Dallas, if I could even call it that. It was more of an awkward walk-in then Dallas getting pissed and running off. It showed me then what Rephiam really thought of me, even though at first I really didn't realize it. I admit I was really slow on that matter. When it finally clicked I really couldn't deny his feelings anymore, hell mines grew above and beyond and I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. Every waking and sleeping moment I thought of him and when I asked him he replied that every moment he spends thinking of me as well. I felt so ecstatic and if that didn't prove to me how much I love him then nothing in the whole wide world wouldn't.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret (x2)_

Then brings to me to when he became human. I couldn't keep him a secret any longer and he couldn't keep me a secret any longer. We revealed in front of everyone ourselves, our feelings and quite frankly I felt naked. But in the end I was glad we did. Sure we got rejected at first but once it all was done and good it became really good, like great good. I always look back on our time together and I always consider him as my dirty little secret.

_Who has to know (x2)

* * *

_

Song is Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects.


	22. One Thing

Major chorus repeats in this song so pay attention to that. Oh and I finished reading Awakened… It was awesome! Though for me all the action happened near the end of the book. And yes, there are Awakened spoilers in here. I repeat: AWAKENED SPOILERS! Like the whole thing is Awakened based! I shall say this one more time, AWAKENED freaking SPOILERS! Like chocked full of it. There's so many spoilers that the Internet might as well just _explode _with the amount of spoilers so if you haven't read the book yet and you don't want spoilers, take my advice and _DON'T_ read this chapter. _Take my advice!

* * *

_Rephiam POV:

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
Its nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_

I am extremely restless tonight. I pace back and forward on the Gilcrease house and I silently contemplate the recent activity that the museum has been getting during the day. The humans have started to fix up the home and the danger has increased for me to be here. I wonder about Stevie Rae and what she may be doing. It has been two weeks since I last saw her and that is yet another reason why I pace. I must leave Gilcrease or risk being detected by humans but I do not wish to leave for when Stevie Rae comes back to me. I remember what she told me last and I shake my head. I do not know what I should do. Suddenly the air gets thick and I watch as my father flies down from above. I am really surprised to see him. Why is he here? The thought runs across my mind and I try my best to not let the question show in my eyes. He rants before me about what Neferet has done and his hatred towards her shows. I try to assist him the best I can without telling him of Stevie Rae, especially when he inquires why I remained here. He says he needs to stay in Tulsa, he implies to stay at Gilcrease, away from her despite her having a place nearby. I tell him the reason why we cannot stay and within moments we fly away from Gilcrease with the apparition stating some actually helpful advice.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

At first I am ignored by Neferet, she lavishes Kalona in unwanted attention. She then focuses on me and asks why I remained here as well and stating that she thought I was dead. I tell her the same half lie half truth I told my father. She walks around the penthouse with command and she continues to tell my father, an immortal, what to do. I continue to help but only enough to not cause any doubts about me. She treats me as inferior and treats me badly. I silently wished for Stevie Rae's kindness while Neferet finishes explaining her new plans to get rid of Zoey. She goes to take a bath and father and I talk some more. Afterwords I go off to do the task Neferet has placed upon me and I hate the task; spying on the rouge red fledglings and Stevie Rae for her plan. I have no other choice as I fly down from the building and go towards my targets with some time wasted at the depot to think to myself.

_I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time_

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds _

After seeing that Dallas, who has now Changed, being leader of the rouge red vampyres I went towards the House of Night to sky upon the other vampyres. I land in a tree and spot Stevie Rae. My heart gives a lurch and despite my wanting to fly down to her and pull her into my arms I sat put and continue watching them. The vampyre boy that Neferet has killed for her debt to the Darkness was being mourned over and I felt a slight glimmer of her sadness (I could not feel it stronger so I assumed that it was because of our time separated). She consoled the other vampyre and then she looked up and spotted me. Our eyes held and my breathing intensified. She told the others that Darkness was near and they all had to leave and all this other saddening comments. I could not tell if she stated them at me. I assumed she did since I had done wrong actions there near that same spot, including the death of the Sword Master's mate. I flew away from then there, my thoughts screaming at me that I deserve her anger.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_(Chorus repeats)_

She called me and I came. I went back to Gilcrease where she threw herself into my arms. I hugged her back and closed my eyes to savor the moment. When she pulled away we talked. At first about her spotting me and what she said (turns out she was not angry at me just at Jack's death) and why I was not at Gilcrease to begin with. She wanted information from me and I did not want to betray my father. I tried to get her to get to safety because of the fast approaching dawn. I ultimately told her all that I can about my father and Neferet and also about Dallas. She asked if I was jealous about him and said that I was not even though I suppose I do feel jealous for just being a person and the close relationship he had with Stevie Rae. She tells me that he is not her boyfriend anymore and I tell her that I know even though that was really my conformation. Before I leave she wishes me to be safe and I cup her face for a few seconds. I then flew away once more from her towards the building my father is in.

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds_

_(verse repeats)_

I came to watch over Stevie Rae and her friends while at the pyre for Jack. I thought I was doing a good job of being hidden before I got shot down and landed heavily on the ground. It then happened so quickly. Neferet ordering me to be killed and screams and panic filled the air. Dragon ran towards me, death in his eyes and just before he cut into me my father flew down between him and me. He called me to fight with him and I had no choice. I grab a sword and Stevie Rae begs me to not kill anyone. I whisper to her my own plan and I run towards my father to merely defend myself, not to fight. After a while I notice Stevie Rae coming closer to me. I yell at her to stay away but she refuses and then suddenly my father and I get trapped in an earth cage and the fight abruptly ends. Stevie Rae spoke out, telling to the whole school, to everyone, an explanation for me. She asks my father to allow me to choice my own path and he asks his questions. Stevie Rae tells me she loves me I make my decision which was not at all as hard as I had thought. I choose Stevie Rae and my father broke his connection to me but the pain and sadness of my betrayal was written in his voice and eyes. He broke through the cage with his laughter of freedom and almost near hysteria echoed in the night. More conflict broke out then and suddenly the Goddess Nyx arrived.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_(Chorus x2)_

It all got quiet and she took command and talked to Stevie Rae, Zoey, Dragon and Neferet. She looked at me last and she too asked her own question to me. I answered them honestly and the next thing I felt was pain. I got thrown back from my position beside Stevie Rae and tears of happiness fell down her face with laughter lacing the tears. I realize I turned human and I try to ask her if I may kiss her but the words could not come out so I just did. Though I still had one more thing to do. I asked the Sword Master for forgiveness which he refused. Neferet tried to pin the whole commotion on mine and the others fault though we could all see though her lies and deceptions and knew she was the one to blame. One thing led to another and the whole group left the House of Night to form their own in the tunnels under the city. I left with them and was happily at the side of Stevie Rae, _my _Red One, _completely _human. Though it was not to last. Once the sun came up the consequence Nyx had placed on me for my past took hold and I once again turned into a Raven Mocker. I felt a sense of sadness but Stevie Rae assured me that it would soon past and I would once again be human again. We then fell asleep in each others arms in her room and waited for the sun to set again.

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_(Chorus x2)_

I always wondered what I would do to have the thing I truly desired. I wondered what risks and what consequences I would have to endure. I knew that when the time came I would have to make my decision and there would never be no going back. But I always knew, from the time I first spent a moment with Stevie Rae that I would trade everything I have for something better, something greater and happier. Actual love that can last and is not tainted with Darkness but with Light. Wouldn't that be something?

* * *

Told ya there were some major chorus repeats and some major spoilers. And I apologize for said spoilers 'cause that's really every moment in the book with Rephiam and Stevie Rae except some Stevie Rae parts aren't in here and there's a lot of details taken out. I just thought this song matched this couple and this book perfectly. The song is, in case you're wondering, One Thing by Finger 11.


	23. You're Still the One

Okay so you can tell this is taking longer to update that usual right? That's because I'm running out of relatable songs, my playlist so to speak is not all out there. So unless you don't want this to end (cause it is coming) please request songs because my car isn't firing on all cylinders so to speak. Song is You're Still the One by Shania Twain. Based on the ending of Awakened and into the future.

* * *

Stevie Rae:

_When I first saw you, I saw love  
And __the first time__ you touched me, I felt love  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love_

It's been a while since we left the House of Night and I started thinking about what happened there in the courtyard. It seems all like a dream now, especially with you right beside me, as a _human_. I chuckle to myself at everything that's happened. Not so much the bad stuff but the good, especially with us. I cannot begin to tell ya how happy I was that you weren't fighting the Warriors at the school and of all you did there, proving to yourself as well as the others about your humanity. I chuckle, louder this time, when I think about our first kiss. As short as it was I swear I died there and came back again.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come __my baby__  
We might of took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us __holding on__  
We're still together still going strong_

I remember our first night after the whole thing and the glares the whispers the silence that happened when we walked into a room. It made me so mad. But you were there, calm and indifferent. To you it didn't matter that they were talking crap about you (but you did get mad when they started talking crap about me), all that mattered was that I was with you and to be truthful it went either way. Because of you I was able to ignore the naysayers and focus on what really mattered, the war that was bound to come and our relationship. But you know, talking about the smack talk and all, what really made me mad was when they would say crap like "Oh, they'll never get any better 'cause he's a monster and that's all he'll ever be and she's just a traitor." Oh, that made me red hot with anger. You even admitted to me later that it made you mad as well. We decided that we would work hard and show those non-believers what love can really do.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

I start laughing again to myself, I've been doin' a whole lot of that lately. I remember laughing at the others when you kicked the butt of Dallas and sent him packing (then you killed him later and I laughed again despite all the tension that came up). They were all like "Hey, he fought against the other traitor and won. Maybe he's on our side." Ha. It freakin' took them that long to even think of the thought. It didn't quite matter to you though, mainly it was your jealously that kept you pumped (even though I constantly told you that Dallas meant nothing to me anymore). I then laughed again when Stark and you became buddy-buddy and you two became attached at the hip. Zoey and I started to feel unloved 'cause you two always stayed with each other and acted all guy-y and all. But always at the end of the day you'd always have time for me, which is something I always loved about you.

_Ain't nothin' better  
We __beat__ the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

By the time the final battle came we all knew we were prepared. Still had those naysayers but the number declined and really everyone started to see you the way I do and that made me happy. You still acted indifferent but I know you were becoming happy too, I could feel it. And besides I understand you too. You became extremely excited that you were started to get accepted and actually appreciated. I always kept on telling you to work at it and sooner or later we'd all win and how right I was. We almost completely forgotten what was really coming, with the battle and all, but at the time we were happy to spend our time together and just enjoy each other's presence. We made the best of it and I will always remember those moments for the rest of my life.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
You're still the one_

Then was the day we defeated Neferet and became at peace again. Zoey continued her High Priestess/Queen training, I with my training, Stark of course left with Zoey and continued his on-going training of his and you with your fighting and sword skills and when you became a Raven Mocker during the day aerial stuff and patterns and thing-a-mahas. I don't know. I'm asleep at that time. We beat all the odds you and I and defiantly showed all those downers and grumpy people. We still had a lot to work on, one of them being your 'Modern Trainings 101' that I lessoned you in. I always continuously laughed in the 'class' with you tryin' to understand all the modern lingo but you took to the technology really well.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

We always have our laughs, me more than you but you laugh along too. We've had our ups and downs but we conquered the challenges and lingered in the light of victory when we did overcome it, which was really most of the time, we wouldn't take no for an answer and we still don't. I think that's one of the reasons I just love us so much, love _you _so much. We can always share with each other and just work together so well that our bond becomes so strong and so healthy that even being away ten feet becomes a problem, which in that I have to admit is a problem in itself 'cause of all the constant clinginess and I still don't know if I'm surprised or not that you agreed with me. Oh well. All I know is that after all this time, love may come and go and change, but ours defiantly hasn't and you're still the one.

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby

* * *

_Once again, please review and request if any relatable songs come to mind. Let's keep this gravy train a-rolling.


	24. Snow White Queen

First of all let me thank all of y'all who helped with the song deficit. It should keep this fiction going for a while. This particular chapter is going to be a bit different from others. It takes place in hidden scenes in Awakened. Mostly based on Kalona's and Rephiam's father-son relationship with implied Stevie Rae. Songs is Snow White Queen by Evanescence.

* * *

No POV:

_Don't look back  
Undress in the dark  
And hide from you, all of you_

_You'll never know  
The way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me now or never_

Rephiam sat and watched as his father planned over his freedom from Neferet. He sits quietly as Kalona mindlessly includes his favorite son in all of his plans. Rephiam silently says to himself that he will not take part in his father's plans at all but the immortal won't hear it, he never hears anything whispered from his son's beak. Kalona starts to pace, slowly at first but it soon quickens. He is becoming nervous. Soon Neferet will return to her penthouse in the Mayo building and he will reluctantly do as she says without showing any reluctance at all. Some plans that the immortal think of are of near brilliance but then he discovers a fault, either by his over-thinking on the matter or his son's opinions and seemingly useful information show him an error. He will do anything to get rid of Neferet evil hold and when a fallen Warrior of Nyx, an immortal that is shroud in Darkness, thinks of someone else of evil you know that the being is extremely dangerous.

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So let's just get it over_

_Soon my love, you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love  
'Cause all I want is you_

Neferet, as smart as she is, sees nothing of the immortal's plans and even if she did she would simply refuse it. Despite her thinking that she has not formed a feeling for the winged immortal she has and the lies she tells will be her undoing. Rephiam realizes this as she goes to take yet another bath before indulging herself in the pleasure his father is forced to give her. Rephiam shakes his head softly at both her and his father who currently is moping, actually moping, to himself in the balcony. This is what Darkness leads to and in his heart he knows he doesn't want this. He secretly never wanted it but what could he know? All he's ever known was Darkness before she came in and showed him the path of Light. He would help his father and even Neferet to help himself and Stevie Rae. He hates to do so but it is what he must do to survive just moments close to the two Dark beings.

_Wake up in __a dream__  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on me  
I can't scream, I can't scream_

_I can't escape  
The twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in __my dreams__  
And I don't sleep, I don't sleep_

All Rephiam thinks about is the safety of his Red One, his Stevie Rae. He can't help but to think of her and what she is going through now, especially with the death of Jack. He wishes he was there with her, to comfort her and tell her it will be alright but he can't. Like his father he is forced to stay with Neferet, the false yet true Queen, and do her bidding for Darkness. While Neferet leaves once more Kalona stays in the room in silence. Rephiam would go in to comfort his father but in a sick sense he rather not. What he really wants is to be with Stevie Rae, not with the Darkness and his impending doom with it. He will sit and wait for the moment she calls to him, he will savor the moment they will have, even if it is for the slightest bit, and with her he will figure out a way to save her, himself as well as his father.

_See you belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So let's just get it over_

_Soon my love, you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love  
'Cause all I want is you_

Rephiam didn't realize that his plan had worked. After telling Stevie Rae to figure out a way to get Kalona to disobey Neferet he realized that the moments afterwards actually were like his plan if not his plan from the beginning. He got questioned by his father, and despite the sadness from his father's eyes his voice spoke true when he asked the questions. He released Rephiam of his tie to him and with that he had disobeyed her, he had broken free from her. After ignoring the pain he felt from his son's betrayal he flew up, happiness and freedom flooding through his veins. He would fly far from there and live his life as secretly and peaceful as possible. But Kalona knew that the happiness would be replaced by the pain once more and he will be burned from it. Rephiam on the other hand was happy, despite the jeers and sneers and insults. He was free himself and on the path of Light and of the Goddess. And he's found love with Stevie Rae, something he could only dream of.

_Can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for  
Is more tormenting_

_I'm losing my mind  
And you just stand there  
And stare as my world divides_

Neferet became lost, even heartbroken at the events of that night. She walked aimlessly around Tulsa and found the bull of Darkness. With his all her problems would disappear. He would fix the problem the fallen immortal and his once favorite son had caused and together they will regain the command she has over the people and with that command she will crush all in her way, including the ones who knocked her down in the first place. She would take her revenge and with the Vessel given to her by the bull she will have and take it for her own.

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So let's just get it over_

_Soon my love, you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love  
'Cause all I want is you_

The three souls entangled in Darkness will follow their own paths into their own destructions or liberations. While one liberated himself, another fell deeper into oblivion while one gained a freedom away from the darkest of souls. Their paths will cross again, at different times, or at the same time or maybe not all at once, but it will happen and when it does only they can follow the path they have built for themselves.

_All I want is you (x3)_


	25. What Took You So Long

Once again with the alternating POVs starting with Rephiam.

* * *

Both:

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Oh, talk to me, can't you see  
I'll help you work things out.  
Oh, don't wanna be your enemy  
And I don't want to scream and shout._

_'Cos, baby, I believe in honesty  
And then be strong and true.  
I shouldn't have to say now, baby,  
That I believe in you._

When things became rough I felt abandoned when you left. I had missed you and I wanted to talk to you, to ask what I could do to fix everything. I did not want to be your enemy and no matter how much Neferet and my father would tell me to go against you I refused. I refused for you and your friends as well as your friends. I wanted to become a strong being that can stand up for itself. I want everything to be fine again. I want peace between us and your friends I want so much and I cannot do everything without you. I believe in what you stand for and what you can do for me. Now all I ask is that you believe in me.

_What took you so long?  
What took you all night?  
What took you forever to see I'm right?  
You know, I treat you so good;  
I make you feel fine.  
You know, I'll never give it up this time.  
Oh, no, no._

I had wondered when, if, you would come back to me. The night I saw you outside the walls of the House of Night I wondered why it took ya forever to come. You should have just trusted me when I said your heart matters because it does and I know that you know inside of you that you know your heart matters. (I think I just confused myself…) What matters is the heart and the soul and as long as you follow them and you do what you think is right it'll all be fine. I just know that the next time I see you I won't give up. I'll never give up.

_Oh, you touched my heart right from the start;  
You didn't know what to say.  
But, honey, I understand  
When you take my hand everything's OK._

_'Cos, baby, I believe reality,  
It's never far away.  
I've had enough, so listen, baby,  
I've got something to say._

I worry about you all the time. My heart races when you are in trouble and I always rush to your side no matter what. When we first met you had decided to take it in on yourself to heal me, to fix me. The awkwardness you showed told me so much about you, though at first I did not understand. I understand now. I know that every time you take my hand I feel safe and I feel like I have a purpose (at least a lighter one). I have never really believed in dreams, since dreams are what they are (dreams), but when my dream became a reality, when we could be together I knew that dreams were not far from reality. You need to strive towards them and make them a reality.

_What took you so long?  
What took you all night?  
What took you forever to see I'm right?  
You know, I treat you so good;  
I make you feel fine.  
You know, I'll never give it up this time._

_What took you so long? (What took you so long?)  
What took you all night? (What took you all night?)  
What took you forever to see I'm right?  
You know, I treat you so good; (I treat you so good)  
I make you feel fine. (I make you feel fine)  
You know, I'll never give it up this time.  
Oh, no, no._

I knew who you are, before and after and the fact is that you haven't changed and yet you have. Your personality stayed the same but your humanity obviously grew, even when you went back to being a Raven Mocker (on those rare mornings I could actually stay awake I noticed this). I knew inside that you could make the change for better. I believed in it, I believed in you and I still do. You became so important to be and I love everything you were and everything you've become. My world became so filled when you changed sides and stayed with me. Those words you said to your daddy still ring clear in my ears. You have made such a big change and you've been doing so great with everything that it still amazes me. And I know that we can always trust each other.

_Baby, I believe in honesty  
And then be strong and true.  
I shouldn't have to say now, baby,  
That I believe in you._

_What took you so long?  
What took you all night?  
What took you forever to see I'm right?  
You know, I treat you so good;  
I make you feel fine.  
You know, I'll never give it up this time._

We became very close and even the spending the day away from you became hard to stand. I sometimes stayed and just watch you sleep (though you won't hear me admit it any time soon, sorry about that). I trained myself to become more suitable for you, more deserving of you. You say that I mustn't that I deserve you but I say no. I want to be stronger for you, for the both of us. And I will become strong. Even though I am just your Consort I strive for Warrior despite my background. I want to be able to protect you while you sleep during the day and I really don't think of my punishment as one because of that. When I successfully defend you while you sleep then I will be deserving (I only hope that I will never have to defend you at all).

_What took you so long? (What took you so long?)  
What took you all night? (What took you all night?)  
What took you forever to see I'm right?  
You know, I treat you so good; (I treat you so good)  
I make you feel fine. (I make you feel fine)  
You know, I'll never give it up this time._

_(Repeat whole verse)_

When was the moment that you started to really believe in me Rephiam? I think to ask but I can never get myself to form the words and ask you. I shouldn't really wonder about that though. I have you and that's all that matters.

When did you start believing in me Stevie Rae? I want to ask and yet I feel the words stick to the walls of my throat and I cannot really speak what I am thinking. Though in retrospect I really shouldn't wonder about that for I have you and that is all that matters.

_Oh, no, no.

* * *

_The song is What Took You So Long Emma Bunton. Please review.


	26. Stand Outside the Fire

Starting off with Stevie Rae for a change. Song is Stand Outside the Fire by Garth Brooks. May turn out shorter than others.

* * *

Both:

_We call them __cool__  
Those hearts that have no scars to __show__  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned _

_We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned_

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire _

I always thought that those chicks on the TV who get heartbroken with everyone watching must be strong to get over their heartbreak. Though I never really liked reality shows I always saw the lessons from them. I always saw these girls as very cool despite their 'unscripted' drama that comes out of it. But I always called them fools as well. The ones who let themselves get burned by the guys that they pick. I mean seriously. How could the girl not see that she was gonna get heartbroken by a guy who's done drugs and has gone to jail and is a hustler? Really? They get so much pain from it and it's like they didn't even use their brains that they were born with. I suppose it is all just lust since all teenagers become very lust-y at some point in their lives, some go over it some stay in it. In retrospect I really can't say anything. I've gotten myself bound to the humanity of a Raven Mocker, the favorite and first of Kalona of all things. And I can't really say that I tried to prevent it 'cause that would be a big fat lie. If anything I pushed myself into it from the very moment I decided not to kill him. It wasn't so much of lust though, more of sympathy for the creature. Then I can lie and say that my sympathy didn't change into friendship and then love. 'Cause that would be another big fat lie. I saw through his outer darker shell and saw a being that had a great humanity and soul and heart. Being a part of him, attached to his humanity, showed me how important his life really is, that he's not just some enemy I have to exterminate and beat. He's become my whole world essentially. And I would have never found this out if I didn't let myself get a little burned.

_We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall _

_We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all_

_They're so hell-bent on giving ,__walking__ a __wire__  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire _

I always idolized those who can stand on their own. I have been a part of the crowd my whole life and always followed orders without another thought. I never even thought about breaking free from me brothers to fend for myself and become my own being even though the only person that can be me is me. I suppose it was because I did not know how to live on my own. I had the strength and agility to do so but not the knowledge needed for solitary life. I always watched as the loners never gave into others. They were strong and passionate about what they did. If they fell they would either laugh about it or shrug it off or move on as if nothing has happened. They did not sulk and weep over their fall. But always their downfall, the one they could not just not jump up to their feet, was always love. I saw it foolish to throw away such liberties for love. From what my father had experienced love always left you heartbroken and lost in the world. I only wondered when the heart of the old ex-loner would break and he (or she) would once again live out alone. But then it all changed for me. Like many of the fallen loners I too fell into love with a kind being. The Red One, Stevie Rae. She pulled me from my loneliness and even though at first what I felt for her was not love it soon grew into it. We stood together almost as one being and I realized why they humans would abandon all loneliness to be with the ones they loved. I wanted to break free from my father and my brothers and the Darkness to follow the path she had lay before me. At first I admit I was afraid and unwilling but once I gained the strength and the determination I followed the path to Light and love.

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_

_There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of __control__  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire _

When I realized I loved him and all that he did was love for me I swear I was so happy I would have screamed from the highest point in pure joy. It's strange I know a vampyre and a Raven Mocker. It's strange but I got lost in all of it, in him, in his personality, his heart, being and even his scarlet eyes which turned into a just-as-brilliant amber.

I love her. With all of my being. It makes me smile. How much I love her. To think I never gave love so much as a glance but in a little under a three months I learned so much about it and grew to love love. I remember hearing her saying she loved me the first time. The unbridled joy despite the tense feeling in the air. I was glad that I took a chance and got burned by her companionship.

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried; it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire _

Now all we do is with each other. We are each others wall, our strengths, and weaknesses. Two hearts that molded into one. Together we can take anything the world shoots at us and we will overcome it. Our love keeps us strong, keeps us together. And we will remain together until the end of time.

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried; it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_


	27. Naked

I've got like 9 songs I can do guys. Thanks for all the suggestions and all. Here's this chapter's song, Naked by Avril Lavigne. After Awakened.

* * *

Rephiam:

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a __game__ sometimes_

The sun rises and I once again feel different but it is a more familiar different. I stare at the ceiling for the longest time. Beside me Stevie Rae slept soundly. I sigh as I look down on her. We've been through so much lately and as much as I just wanted to wake her up and spend more time with her I knew I couldn't. She needed her rest. I carefully got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water. I looked up into the mirror and saw my face, my Raven Mocker face. I blinked at myself, the running water from the sink forgotten. I suddenly wondered to myself if the constant change between human and Raven Mocker would drive me insane. Most likely but I threw that thought in the back of my mind as I go over my life.

_But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust_

I was conceived by rape and born into Darkness almost immediately. My mother was the only Light I had experienced at all before I met Stevie Rae. My mother defended me against my father when he came to collect me while the other villagers yelled to hand over the monstrosity to its father. She would refuse and try hard to give me a better life but my father would not have it. With anger and pain still alive in his heart from his banishment from Nyx he killed my mother and took me far away from the touch of Light. I'm sure he didn't mean to damn me in that moment but he did. And I was to be forever damned. I had built walls around me and even my father. I put them up to prevent the reaches of Light away, just like father had intended while his walls was from pain. They were strong walls, before I met Stevie Rae.

_Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it __show__?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

I had pillaged with father for eons and never once thought of the past and what had happened with my mother. I forgot the Light, forgot the feeling of love and happiness. But it was not to last and I'm thankful for that. She was able to break down my walls and show me that again. Though I felt completely exposed from the sudden emptiness of self-proclaimed protection but I always got over it. It just felt so right letting her in. Every time she was around I knew that I still had that piece of Light from my mother and that I never truly lost it.

_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To __help me__, to help me fit  
In my __skin_

_I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

Then I think about why I was afraid to put the walls down in the first place. Was it because I didn't want the Light? No, father wanted that. Was it because I feared heartbreak? Maybe. From what had happened with my father I had always had a fear of heartbreak and the love that caused it. That fear is what led me to doubt my feelings for Stevie Rae in the first place. I had thought that I had championed a female that would never feel the same way back. I know I am wrong know but then, not even that long ago now that I think of it, I was afraid. But she helped me get over that fear, wither she knows it or not. She helped me fit into who I really am and not the shell my father had created for me since the moment he killed my mother and took me away.

_I'm naked  
Oh, oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh, oh, yeah, yeah_

_I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, __baby__  
You're gonna see right through…_

Why is it that what we fear the most will sometimes lead to our revelations? To our new and better changes? I will never understand it; at least I don't think I ever will. I will ask Stevie Rae the question later to get her opinion. She may ask on why I would ask the question and you know what? I'll answer her with the full truth. I'll tell her my thoughts and she will know why I will ask her the question. And her answer will help me decide my own answer. And I will move on from the past and live in the future, with my Stevie Rae.

_I'm so naked around you,  
And I can't hide,  
You're gonna see right through, baby...

* * *

_Please review.


	28. Speechless

Speechless by the Veronicas. Stevie Rae will start us off.

* * *

Both:

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally __home_

_Falling __head over heels__  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

So everything's finally and completely f'ed up. Neferet is back bitching like usual and she's turned the school on all of us and we can't go back until we kick her butt into the ground. Last night was just a whole lot of trouble. But I'm one of the few that is just ecstatic. Rephiam, my Rephiam, is human. Though only at nights but that doesn't matter 'cause I'm not awake during the day anyways and all. I was just so excited that on the way to the tunnels I was crying happily and I clearly that Rephiam had his arm around me and he pulled me into his side while we walked. I blush at the thought. I also blush at the memory of our first kiss. That was unexpected. The way he just walked over and pulled me to him, I swoon at the very thought of it. I giggle to myself. Everything is just so blissful for me. Now all the time I was going behind my friends' back is worth it, even the glares we receive. I feel like home, as strange as that sounds. I feel safe and calm in his arms so its home. And all of this proves that I am completely in love with Rephiam. And he loves me back. And when I woke up he was right there and I remember the lurch my heart gave at the sight of him.

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you __look__ at me  
You __manage__ to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

There was so much that happened and it's all a blur to me. Really it is. I remember parts and bits but not in the right order. If anything the only thing I remember is Stevie Rae and me turning into a human and kissing her and our walk to the tunnels, practically everything with her by my side. It seems to me that I have won despite what everyone else says (even though they think I don't hear what they're saying, I do). But that doesn't matter. What does matter is Stevie Rae and our relationship. We have gained the freedom to be together and we are not going to waste it or throw it our halfheartedly. We worked a lot to get to where we are today and we are not going to lose it. And this is all happened thanks to Stevie Rae and her soul changing abilities. It surprises me on how much I truly love Stevie Rae. I notice how much every time she looks at me and smiles and her touch and her laughter. She with just that alone was able to open up my spirit and give my whole existence to her. Father would say I lost my freedom giving her everything but I say I won for that very same reason. I only live for her now.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

And to think that when I first saw him in the shed by the abbey I thought about killing him. Shoot now that thought hurts me. I don't think I could ever live without him now. I am glad I realize the potential he had in his heart and soul. He's become such a major part of my life, of my heart, and I'm so glad I have this feeling. I remember always being surprised (at first) when he spoke. All that humanity just poking out in small intervals. I was surprised every time he came to my rescue like Batman (yes I know he's not a bat and I finally explained the concept of comic book superheroes). And he just stole my heart without me even knowing. I guess I sorta figured it out when I realized Dallas and I could never truly be boyfriend and girlfriend again but one's thing for sure it was that small talk with mom that really helped me figure it out. (Thank you mom!) I fell head over heels for a Raven Mocker and when I realized it, it was like coming back to life after I died; really it was (without all the bloodthirsty rampages).

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless  
(the way you __smile__, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to __hear__ you say my name  
Baby_

I know that even though I am human (at night) that the battle isn't over. I still need to gain the trust of the other vampires and became a greater person. I need to become the one she really needs. I suppose I am fine the way I am now but I still want to be better, for her. I want to show her my affection and show her my love for her. I know she knows I love her and I know she loves me back but I can never stop showing her how much I love her. She just leaves me so breathless with everything she does. I can't explain why it happens or why her smiles make my heart ache (in a good way). And I know that I will always be there for her. No matter how far away we might be from each other I will always come to her when she calls and stand faithfully at her side.

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through…_

I just love him and all the sacrifices he's done for me. Now I feel like I must sacrifice some more for him even though I've already sacrificed for him. I just see what he does to become a better person and I feel like I must do more to help him and our relationship. It's important that we work together to see this all finally be perfect.

I love her and no matter what happens I will always love her. She is my everything ; my light, my strength, my soul, my heart, my love and my High Priestess. Nothing will ever change that and if something or someone comes and challenges what we have I will fight to protect it, to protect her. I see my new lease on life and Light and I am not letting it go.

_...I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you..._


	29. Innocent

Little bit of a story. Rephiam starts thinking again that he isn't worth everything since he's a monster and Stevie Rae is telling him that he isn't.

* * *

Stevie Rae:

_I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your war path  
Lost your balance on a tight rope  
Lost your mind trying to get it back_

_Wasn't it easy in your lunchbox days  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed  
In everything and everybody believed in you_

You really never had a chance to do good. You were born into Darkness and your father didn't help either. He pushed you do unspeakable things. You killed and you've hurt a lot of people and sure you did it but it wasn't your fault. If you were born into different circumstances and were raised differently and lived your life differently things would have been different. That I guarantee it. Sometimes people can't help but do what they do. That's all they know and Rephiam that's all you knew before I met you. All you knew was what your father had told you taught you or whatever. It's his fault that you did those things. Now you've changed and you're not a monster.

_It's alright  
Just wait and see your string  
Of lights are still bright to me  
Who you are is not where you've been  
You're still innocent (x2)_

_Did some things you can't speak of  
But tonight you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know now then_

I know you killed Anastasia and caused pain to Dragon. But you feel horrible about it. Rephiam look at me. You know that what you did is wrong. You _know_ that. You're making changes and you're trying your best to try and make up for it. You apologized to Dragon and he was the ass and didn't forgive you for it. I forgive you for all you've done and hell even Stark who wanted to kill you the moment you came into view is forgiving you for what you've done. He knows what it takes to gain forgiveness. He got all evil and did Neferet's biddings too remember? And he gained forgiveness. Rephiam it doesn't matter if he was friends with all of us before hand. No it doesn't. No trust me, it doesn't. All that matters is that _you're _making that change for good and you have. You're different now.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catchin' days  
When Everything out of reach  
Someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful  
Running wild til' you fell asleep  
Before the monsters catch up to you_

_It's alright  
Just wait and see your string of  
Lights are still bright to me  
Who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent_

They don't hate you. They're afraid of you. Okay, yeah they hate you but they'll get better and they'll like you. Just wait and see. No it's not because you were a Raven Mocker. You're only a Raven Mocker during the day. No. Okay, you're right about that too. Just listen to me. It will take a while obviously. You're right that it was easier for Stark because he was friends with us but once you make friends with them and they see you for who you really are they'll accept you. I know they will. I know this is the real you 'cause you're not following your daddy's orders or worried about where he is or wanting to go to him or whatever. I know you Rephiam. I know the kind heart that's in here. Don't say that. Your heart _does _matter. I thought we went over this. No buts. Rephiam, just trust me.

_It's okay  
Life is a tough crowd  
32 and still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent_

_Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Everyone of us has messed up too  
Lights changes like the weather  
I hope you remember today is  
Never too late to be brand new_

It's tough I know but you have me and I won't leave you to fend for yourself. Okay only in the day but I'm asleep at that time. Stop making good points. I'm tryin' to help you. Don't laugh at me. I'm mad at you. No, no, you cannot not make me mad at you. Yes it makes perfect sense. I don't care about what they say and neither should you. Well yes friends care about what friends say but they… Shut up and stop making good points! Goddess help me. Don't laugh. Why won't you just realize that what I'm telling you is true? Don't you trust me? Then just believe in me Rephiam. Believe in us.

_It's alright  
Just wait and see your string  
Of lights are still bright to me  
Who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent_

_It's okay life is a tough crowd  
32 and still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent_

You're not a monster. You are my Consort, the guy I love so much. All you need to do is show them the guy I love. He's right here, all you have to do is let him out. Don't give up hope. I will always be here for you and I will never stop loving you. So what do you say? Will you give it another try?

_Lost your balance on a tight rope  
It's never too late to get it back_

He looked up at me and smiled slowly. "Only for you."

* * *

Please review and the song is (You're Still An) Innocent by Taylor Swift._  
_


	30. Only You

Let's see if you can figure out what this is. ;) Don't cheat by scrolling down and seeing the answer.

* * *

Rephiam:

_Well, I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
And that's why_

_We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand_

I am a monster. I have been with the Darkness much longer than I have with Light and it's what I know best; how to be a monster. Just one look at me and I cause nightmare in the youngest hearts and souls. Even not doing anything makes me a monster. I have done so many things that have caused destruction and pain. I have killed and I've never once thought of the murders I have done. It is all my fault. I followed my father's orders and never once taken into account what the punishments of their murders may be or the pain it will surely cause others. And I know what I am.

_That you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
But when __it all__ becomes too much  
You're never far behind_

_And there's no one  
That comes __close__ to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way_

Especially the death of Professor Anastasia. I feel so horrible about that. I feel bad for Dragon especially. I understand why he's so heartbroken. I would be devastated if I lost you but it still won't help that I killed him. I even apologized to him and he didn't accept it. I'm not mad at him for not accepting. I wouldn't. No one forgives me for what I have done. You talk about Stark and how he had to gain his forgiveness like I have to but he had something before he went into Darkness that helped him greatly. Friendship with the others. I was their enemy and I still believe that they consider me as their enemy. And that friendship matters greatly for when you're gaining forgiveness. Without it you'd be like a fish trying to cross an ocean without the water. Pointless. And even though I have changed I am still a horrible being.

_I could have turned a different corner  
I could have gone another place  
Then I'd of never had this feeling  
That I feel today, yeah_

_And you're always in my heart  
Always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind_

They hate me. I know they do. You say they do but I know they do. They glare and insult and do their very best to try and avoid me. I know it's because I'm a Raven Mocker and that my father's Kalona. I know it is. You say it isn't but I know it is. You have to agree with me Stevie Rae because it's true. We go back momentarily to Stark and you admit that him being friends before helped a lot but you say it's the change that really is the important detail. The thing is I know I've changed but they don't. My heart doesn't matter. I tell you. If it doesn't matter to them it shouldn't matter to me. You say it matters once more and I flashback to the first time we had this argument. I silently add that my heart only matters to you. I don't know if that reassured me or kicked me in the gut.

_And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way_

_And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind_

It's hard. Very hard. At least I have you. You say you will never leave me and I believe that but in all fun I say that you can't be with me during the day. You pout at me and you tell me that you are asleep at that time. I continue saying that you can't be with me in the day and other random times when she can't be with me. I chuckle as you as you get angry and I can tell you're pretending because I can't feel anger in you. But I ask anyways, just to make sure. Just like I thought you weren't and you continued, or at least tried to, get me to change my mind on who I am. You ask if I trust you and I simply answer yes.

_And there's no one  
That comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way_

Then like a great public speaker you summarize what you just said to me. You even add the fact that I'm your Consort and that you love me a lot. You tell me that the guy the others "want" is right inside of me and that I just need to show them. I silently think that I have been showing them, they just weren't accepting it. You then say something that hits me straight into my heart. Then you ask me if I will give it another try and I silently start to think about it. I look down at the pattern of the carpet while I think. Tracing the circular pattern with my eyes. Will it all be worth to give it another try? Am I really a monster? Answers? Yes and then no because the way I thought it out if I give it another try then I mustn't be the monster. Just the guy in a rut and you would say.

_Only you can love me this way_

I looked up at her and smiled slowly. "Only for you."

* * *

How'd you guys like that? Same story different POVs and songs. Yeah. Lol. Song is Only You by Keith Urban. And this is lucky chapter 30, yay!


	31. Hate That I Love You

This is another Dallas-bashing story here. Back-story is that Dallas is coming to fight Rephiam (again for like the 7th time) but this time it's not as easy as Rephiam thought.

PS: In the story Rephiam hasn't fought Dallas again, I'm just talking about how many times I put Rephiam up against Dallas and Dallas gets his ass handed to him.

PSS: The first paragraph is like an introduction then the rest of the story will be in present tense.

* * *

Stevie Rae:

_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

I always hated the fact that I always had a connection with you. You made life hard with _and _without you. And I always hated the fact that you always made me smile or laugh or made me feel better. You always made me feel like myself. But I always loved it too so don't pay attention to me when I say I hate it cause I love it. I love that I hate… Wait how can I say this? I love that I hate that I love you. And how you make me feel. Yeah. That's one way of sayin' it. I also love to hate the fact that you would die for me no matter what. You would protect me even when there's no way that you can save me. Hell you'd find a way to save me. You wouldn't give up. And I hate that. But then I love it. But what I really hate is that I just can't really hate you for one moment. I know it sounds bad but I just want to be really mad at you once. Just once. (Call me crazy.)

_But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong_

All was going well then bam! Lighting just shot up! You immediately pull me to your side and we look around for wherever that lighting came from. It's not thundering outside and I have no idea where that freak anomaly came from. Suddenly your arm around me tightened. I looked up at you and see you glaring off to your right. I follow your eyes and then my eyes widen. "Dallas."

"Surprised to see me?" He asked. The other Red Fledglings came out from nowhere behind me. I watch as his gaze moves from me to you and his eyes flash red.

You pull out your sword from your side and push me gently behind you. "Stevie Rae, I have a feeling this doesn't concern you. Go." You tell me softly. I object but you cut me off. "Go Stevie Rae. Just go." _Go and get help. _I hear the silent message from inside my heart and I blink at you. You look down at me and smile. "Go." I hesitate before I nod. I leave my hand on yours as I walk away and the moment our fingers slipped off I felt a really horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach. I turn and break into a dead run towards the tunnels.

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh...)_

I practically slide into the tunnels and scream bloody murder for help. The response is almost instantaneously. Zoey, Stark, Erin and Shaunee come running and not even bothering to explain I run out of the tunnels, knowing that they'll follow. My feet hit the ground hard as I booked it to where I last left you but then the evil, nasty Red Fledglings blocked my path. They must have been sent after me leaving Dallas and Rephiam alone. I exhale sharply, having just enough with the evil nasties. I call the earth and from behind I hear people approaching. I start having my own little fight against the Fledglings before other elements are joined in. Fire, water, spirit and air. I looked back and noticed that Damien had joined in and Duchess was right behind him barking madly. Strange that I didn't hear the barking before. Just a bit away lighting cracked from behind the hill and my heart started racing even faster. I looked back and saw Zoey nod. She was saying some things but I couldn't catch them. Either way I broke away, using earth to help me get around the semi-distracted Fledglings.

_You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh_

_Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

I came over the hill to see you and Dallas roughing it out, like really roughing it out. Practically toe to toe, only backing up when you push on each other. Lighting came down again and I noticed that it was mainly coming from the telephone wires and any other nearby electrical thing. I wanted to run down but I take into consideration on what you told me before on how it doesn't concern me. In an almost animalist way it doesn't. It's a fight over a mate really with some revenge mixed in there. I feel suddenly helpless and I fall onto the floor in defeat. I watch the fight helplessly while the hill and even the sky get lit up like a damn Christmas tree. I feel tears spring to my eyes as I worry for your life.

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

I don't really know what happened (I was really only focusing on you) but suddenly the evil Fledglings were standing behind Dallas all beaten and all and my friends were standing around me watching you two fight. I realized all this when a hand came down on my shoulder. I looked up to see Zoey smiling grimly at me. I give her a grim smile back before I refocus back on you. Then as if you noticed the sudden crowd too you looked up at the hill and then wham! Got hit with an electrified punch and you flew back onto the ground, the sword discarded somewhere and your body twitching from the electrical surge going through your body. I fly up onto my feet as the pain shoots through me and as the worry pushed me up. Dallas walks to you and picks you up and he gives you another big shock. The pain shoots through me again and I cry out softly. The tears once again unroll from my eyes as I watch Dallas throw you with yet another big shock (once again pain shoots through me). You land on the ground unmoving while Dallas stands and (what I guess he's doing) monologuing. I barely see your arm stretching towards the sword but Dallas saw it perfectly. He rushed to you and really started to beat down on you. The pain was enormous and I crumpled onto the ground. Zoey knelt beside me and she wrapped her arm around me. Suddenly Dallas turned you over and he stood again for a while (probably monologuing again) then it all happened so fast. All I felt was the sudden and final bit of pain that erupted through me.

_That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oh...)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you_

I cried out and panted and gasped loudly. I stared at the earth for a while before I looked up. Both Rephiam and Dallas lay on the ground next to each other. The other Red Fledglings had already left and my friends stayed at my side. I stood with the help of Zoey and again with her help we rushed down to the hill. There was so much blood everywhere, the sight scared me. I fell on my knees beside you and noticed gaping wounds in you and your completely bloodied sword. You weren't breathing. I cried out thinking that that last pain was the pain of our bond breaking. I couldn't believe it. I placed a hand on the side of your face and I leaned in. I couldn't hear you breathing. I placed my other hand on your chest and I couldn't hear anything either. I took in a deep breath of air and it came out as a shaky whimper. I placed my head on your chest and started to cry, softly at first but it became loud sobs of agony. Zoey kept on rubbing my back and I was sure she was saying stuff but I couldn't hear. Then movement came from below me.

_And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so_

"Stevie Rae, get off! It hurts!" I gasp and quickly sit up. You groan and put a hand over your heart. "Ow that hurt." You groan and look at me, a big goofy grin on your face. "I'm sorry, I love you, but I am _not_ doing that again anytime soon."

I stare gaping at you for the longest time (as I'm sure the others were too) and then it finally hit me. "You jerk! I hate you!" I hit you in the arm and you flinch and suck in breath but that grin doesn't leave your face. "I thought you died you idiot! Don't play like that again!"

"Well let me say that I did get the breath knocked out of me and I held my breath to hold back the pain but then I was holding my breath." His grin grew. I groan at him and realize that I hate him. But then that grin and all that hatred melts away.

"I hate you Rephiam." I gently rest my head on his chest again and hug him to the best of my abilities.

His arm went around me and tightened softly. "And I love you Stevie Rae."

_And I hate that I love you so... so...

* * *

_Song was Hate That I Love You by Rihanna feat Ne Yo. Had a bit of a comedic spin on the end. A good way to end something that was serious. Please review.


	32. You And Me

Song is You And Me by Lifehouse.

* * *

Rephiam:

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The clock ticked away, mocking me and my impatient waiting. It has only been a mere two hours since sunup and I am already anticipating the moment the sun slips behind the horizon and I become a human while she awakens. It seems to know how much I want it to be dark again for the insufferable ticking is making me feel even more impatient. I leave the room with the mocking clock and walk around aimlessly. It has been weeks since we returned back to the tunnels and to be truthful I haven't got a clue on what day it is. I would ask but I fear, yes actually fear, an off look or response. There seems to be nothing to do here which adds to my boredom and my want for sunset. I decide while my walking to go into her, our, room and just watch her sleep for a while. Zoey had joked that my watching was— what did she say exactly?—stalker-ish but I really don't care. I just like watching her sleep, she looks so at peace and so innocent when she sleeps, is it really so bad?

_All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

True that I had admitted my love to her but it still seems impossible to continuously tell her. I always get this feeling in the pit of my stomach like a little schoolboy and when I speak my words are all wrong and all off. Not to mention the increasing anger with myself when I can't say something I have already said. It agitates me it really does. But somehow I always say what I mean and I am always rewarded with her impossibly warm smile and loving gaze. It also gives me that schoolboy-gut feeling. I finally reach our room and I close the door behind me. I watch her from across the room for a moment. I watch how her body softly moves with each level breath she takes. I smile softly to myself as I walk over and watch from a closer range.

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

There's something about her. I don't know what but it has captivated me from the moment she spoke to me and I don't know why it affect me the way it does. I just know that everything she does is beautiful and strong and in a bigger sense just right to me. It is of what she has done that I was able to change myself and follow the path of Light and follow my heart. I am eternally grateful for it. I don't think I will ever betray her soul or heart. Not with what I feel. And if I even do upset her in anyway may the Goddess know that I will never, _never_, mean to cause her pain. I would rather inflict it upon myself that on her (though because of our Imprint she would feel my pain that I tried to save her from so in a sense it's pointless). "No it isn't." I say to myself as I walk around and sit on the opposite side of the bed. "It shows my love for you and as long as I breathe I will always show you love." I passed a gentle hand on her check and she sighed and smiled in her sleep. I smile as well and I silently place myself behind her. I wrap an arm around her waist and in a quick instant sleep overcomes me.

_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I awoke to the movement in my arms. My eyes flutter open and I feel myself being human. While I am waking I feel her turn in my arms and by the times my eyes gained their focus I saw her deep blue eyes filled with happiness. "Good morning Rephiam." She chuckled out as she smiled at me. I smiled back and muttered my greeting to her. She blinked quickly and tilted her head slightly. "How long were you here with me?"

"A few hours."

She blinked once more at me before she grinned greatly at me. "I slept great the last few hours then 'cause let me tell ya! I felt so warm and safe in your arms."

"You could tell it was me?"

"Of course silly. I love you ya know."

I smile. I know. I think silently to myself. Aloud I once again stumble over my words, half from not being fully awake and half from that obnoxious schoolboy-gut feeling. "I love you too Stevie Rae.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_


	33. A Year Without Rain

Another no POV chapter. Based in Awakened during the two or so weeks that Rephiam and Stevie Rae were separated. The song is A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez and the Scene. Sorta made this poem-like but it isn't.

* * *

No POV:

_Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wondering the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby_

They knew the emptiness in their souls would come with every moment they didn't go to each other. They understood that sooner or later (and it would be sooner) that their souls would slowly loose what makes them them and that their longing for each other will increase with every moment that they refuse to go to each other. They knew that soon that longing will lead their secret to come forward sooner or later (and it would be sooner). They knew that their Imprint, their bond, would refuse to let them leave and their hearts were also refusing. They knew that they have grown to have something much more than just a friendship, more than just a bond; it had become their essence and their being. It had become their love.

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (it's in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling_

He would fall back into the shadows without actually claiming its darkness. He would be challenged to keep their secret, to keep her safe and to keep his sanity while he worked against her and her companions. He didn't want it. He wanted the life he imagined with her. He wanted more than just an in between stage with the Darkness and Light. He wanted Light completely. He wanted her completely. No more secrets meetings or worried glances behind them as they met under the light of the moon. He would fight for it if the person he wasn't fighting was his father. He refused to fight his father but he also refused to fight her. He would only defend himself if (when) the time came. He would show them all of what he wants. And he will obtain it (and he did) but he knew there was to be a punishment for what he's done.

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Oh… baby_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

She slipped into her life easily. She struggled though with the many poems from the Poet Laureate and its obvious claims with him and herself. She struggled to keep it a secret amongst her friends. She didn't want to lose what she had been working for, what they've been working for. She had made that mistake once in almost throwing away their Imprint. She did need an outlet though and she found it through her mother. She followed the advice from him and talked with her mother and her mother did help her finally see his love for her. She knew then what she had to do but she still didn't know. She prepared for the end and she knew he wouldn't risk their bond but she knew he would risk himself in obtaining their freedom. And when he gained that freedom they needed and he took upon his punishment for his past actions she knew that they had won.

_So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain_

_I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive_

They knew what was to come the moment they first met, wither they knew it or not. They knew that inside their souls lied the key to their future together. They knew that their bond would lead them through their travels as they gain the life they both deserved. They knew their love for each other would keep them strong. They knew that the Imprint would cause them emotional pain if they were to ever say apart for a long time. They knew how bad it would be to just be away from each other for just a day, what they didn't know was how much it would hurt for two weeks.

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

And it felt like a year for them.

* * *

So, please review. Peace.


	34. Come What May

Sorry it took like forever to update. School was starting to get crazy and I needed to study like crazy. (My brain's fried so if this comes out lame I apologize.) Anyways, (I'm so tired right now…) it's another 'Both' POV or whatever. The song's Come What May from the movie Moulin Rouge or Rouge Moulin (depending on which country you're in). Starting off with Rephiam and so on. You get the drill. And it's gonna be relativity short but I'm too tired to do something long.

* * *

Both:

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Not once in my whole life did I ever believe that I could feel like this. That I could love. Actually love. The feeling is warm in my chest but yet so strange and new. I'll get used to it. I'm already warming up to it. But the feeling was so strange that it was like I've never seen the sky before which is of course strange because I always (at least used to) fly in the sky and feel the wind under my wings. And every day that love just grows more and more and my heart starts to beat faster and faster, the sound becoming the rhythm of a song that just sings louder and louder. I'm sure that anyone could hear it but I only want you to hear the sweet melody my heart pounds out. And it tells me that I've done right by choosing Light, by choosing you and I wholeheartedly agree and I will always love you until the end of time.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

Admits all this bullcrap it suddenly feels so perfect, at least for me. And everythin' is just brighter to me somehow. And I'm always smilin' now (except in times of seriousness where a smile is not appropriate). And suddenly my dyin', then un-dyin', then meeting you, and then going through all this doesn't seem like a waste. I admit I had doubts but not right now. Zip. Nada. No doubt. And I know now that you'd do anything for me and in turn I would do anything for you. There's no mountain or river or down-right evil Neferet that can stand in the way of me getting to you and vice versa. And I know that no matter how dark things might get or how bad or extremely shitty everything might become that you'll always be right there by my side ready to fight for me, fight with us, against all that crap out there. And I will always love you till the end of time.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

No matter what comes out way I will be strong and I will protect you. I will not stop until everything that harms you is gone (a little bit dark I admit but it's true). And I will never once stop loving you. Not until my dying day and let us just hope that day isn't anytime soon.

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

No matter what comes I will be right at your side, you at mines, and together we can conquer whatever comes out way. Together we're much stronger than when we're apart and I believe that we should take advantage of that, of our love. And I will love you until I die (again) and hopefully that won't happen 'cause that will suck.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

* * *

_Alright. You know the drill. Please review. Much love. I'm going to sleep. Night y'all.


	35. Everything

Sorry that it took forever to update. I've had a song-inspiration withdrawal not to mention a hiatus. I might temporarily stop updating until Destined (the next one in the series) comes out in November. This might be the last one in a while. The fic will be named as 'complete' only until I've gotten some more info on the couple because all my chapters sound alike and I'm getting tired of it. Anyways, the song is Everything by Lifehouse requested by BlackBerryTee.

* * *

Rephiam:

_Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again_

_You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose, You're everything_

I was lost in an endless world of Darkness. It was a world in which you either killed or be killed; a harsh life with hardly any humanity at all. No light, not even at the end of death; at the end of that long tunnel. It was a godless realm; no one believed and if they did that belief would soon disappear. I followed that endless path, no sign of wavering from it before me, just an endless straightforward path. I was losing myself more and more everyday though I did not notice. I was following orders, following, and only following. Then a light, suddenly appearing off the path. I stopped and looked into it; it was you. I felt the strength to turn away, a longing hope that was hidden beneath me, a light that was there but never known. You became my purpose, my light, and I believed. I started to follow you, a harder path but one with the light at the end.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now_

It was strange, to be so far and yet so close to Darkness. I felt a rising love for you. It was impossible not to feel it. It would feed off your presence and grow with every moment of closeness it got. I had never felt this feeling before, not in a long time. It was different from what I felt with my father. You calmed me, gave me rest and you kept me safe, despite what you should have done. You wordlessly stole my heart, stole my breath and you did not know. You continued to assist, and I continued to have my love grow for you. It became unbearable, the want, the need, but you took me in deeper and deeper into another abyss, different than the one from Darkness. It was your own abyss, surrounded by Light and love.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything_

I learned how to become better, a better being and person. I learned about myself, about my humanity, about what it means to be alive. I wondered off the Dark path and was lost all over again. You lead me onto the right path, the path of Light and you helped me through. We went through many obstacles, but none that were not conquerable. We worked together, our love growing together. With that we conquered all, even when Darkness went back to claim me once more we fought against it, or at least I did. I refused to hand you over to it, and I did all in my power to keep you safe. I succeeded. We revealed ourselves and once again fought to keep our love, once again we prevailed. We had finally conquered Darkness' hold on me and I fully accepted Light, the Goddess, and all that comes with it.

_You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

Now we still fight against the Darkness. Alongside those with Light we fight and we follow the path of Light. Darkness is a strong obstacle and it call upon the weaker ones; we prevent them from falling into that Dark abyss. We show them the hardships and the wronging. I fight for Light and for you and I wonder if there is anything else that could happen that could make my life better. My love for you is strong, your love for me is strong, and we are together. I decide that the defeat of Darkness would make life much happier, and safer, but for the time being, being with you is the only thing I want and need and as long as I am with you, things can never get better than this.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?  
Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?

* * *

_So please review and I will see you guys after Destined comes out. Until then.


End file.
